El principe de las Muñecas
by Cleilis
Summary: Eriol tiene un rencor hacía las chicas y todo lo relacionado con ellas. Pero, que hará cuando una hermosa y pequeña muñeca llegue sorpresivamente a su vida? Entren y descubránlo! - Capítulo FINAL ¡Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic. Aquí en fanfiction espero que les guste la historia y que disfruten la lectura. Todos los personajes le pertenecen al único y maravilloso grupo CLAMP!! Dejen sus reviews please XD

El Príncipe de las Muñecas

Capítulo 1

La visita de la Artesana

Los copos de nieve han comenzado a descender del cielo y el frío viento comienza a soplar, dejando a su paso un manto blanco por los tejados, calles y autos; anunciando la llegada de la última estación.

Más el tiempo se detuvo literalmente para mí, aún cuando el sol salga de nuevo, trayendo consigo un nuevo día. Mi vida quedó encapsulada en ese diminuto pero eterno instante.

La soberbia que desde el nacimiento demostraba, quedó sepultada por una avalancha de dolor y sufrimiento… cuando la perdí…. Cuando perdí a mi pequeña bailarina de ojos amatistas. Ella me había transformado lentamente de afuera hacía adentro, tejiendo de nuevo cada fibra del corazón pretencioso e irremediablemente egoísta que solía tener. Que estupidez había sido la mía, al quererla lejos de mí en aquel momento, sin si quiera sospechar que ese irracional deseo se iba a convertir en una trágica realidad….

Hermano, en la entrada hay alguien buscándote. – Indica una tierna pequeñita de largos cabellos cenizos atados en dos coletas; abriendo lentamente la puerta de aquel cuarto oscuro. Su mirada rojiza denotaba un dejo de profunda tristeza, en verdad se sentía con gran impotencia al no poder ayudar a su hermano mayor para que saliera de ese hoyo de depresión.

Ya te he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie Meiling. – Ordenó con desdén el aludido sin siquiera verle ni moverse de su sitio.

Pero Eriol, se trata de la Srita Rubí Moon. – Insistió de nuevo la chiquilla Hiraguizawa.

Con la sola mención del nombre de esa visita inesperada, no dude en correr a su encuentro y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si ella misma la había traído a mí como un inusual obsequio. Pareciera la escena de un complejo deja –vú al recordar ese día….

*** _1 Mes atrás ***_

Esa tarde cuando el otoño estaba por iniciar, llegó una peculiar joven a la mansión Hiraguizawa. Una chica de aproximadamente veintitrés años que a pesar de su juventud, se estaba abriendo paso rápidamente al mundo de los negocios con gran éxito. Y ahora formaría parte de las millonarias empresas _Hiraguizawa Reed_ los mejores en la industria del juguete_; _siendo el mismísimo Clow quien la mandara a llamar para ser parte del equipo ejecutivo de producción. Su belleza resaltaba a primera vista, sedosos cabellos lacios de color escarlata y unos orbes a juego haciendo honor a su nombre, Rubí. Figura envidiable con cierto toque de sensualidad. Claro, la inteligencia estaba más que incluida en este femenino paquete pero, de igual forma esta empresaria "novata" poseía otras muchas habilidades, entre ellas la facilidad y destreza para crear a mano delicadas y hermosas muñecas de porcelana fina; fue por esta razón en especial que había recibido la oferta de trabajo, que realizaría a la par con la prestigiada Sonomi Daidouji, la nueva socia del grupo Reed.

Aquél atardecer, los tres miembros se reunirían a fin de discutir la salida de un nuevo producto (en este caso una colección de muñecas conmemorativas, aludiendo a la entrante época navideña).

Sin embargo, ajeno a esta situación y a los asuntos de su padre en general, se encontraba el futuro heredero Eriol, en una de sus ya acostumbradas prácticas de piano; interpretando majestuosamente uno de sus temas favoritos "el cascanueces" de Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Aunque dichas clases musicales le fueron impuestas, él pronto le halló un enorme gusto y cariño, además de una gran habilidad y técnica.

Disculpe por la interrupción joven Eriol, pero su padre le llama. – Entró al salón diciendo una de las tantas empleadas de la casa.

De acuerdo, iré enseguida. – Contestó el pelinegro terminando con la última nota. - ¿Qué es lo que querrá esta vez? – Pensó con molestia y es que últimamente no lo había dejado ni respirar al estarle "entrenando" en el negocio familiar. Lo había llevado a las oficinas, fiestas, juntas y todo evento relacionado con el imperio Reed, durante los últimos meses. Cosa que nunca había hecho en el pasado.

Cruzó la gran habitación con desgano y al llegar finalmente a la puerta del despacho de su padre, dio un largo suspiro de resignación para indicar su llegada. - ¿De qué se trata? – Cuestionó dirigiéndose a una "pared" de periódicos frente a sí, ese era el escondite preferido de su padre (además de altas jornadas de trabajo). – Esta tarde llegará una nueva aspirante para la compañía, parece que es una muy buena artesana. Pero como futuro presidente, considero que debes estar presente para seleccionar algunos modelos. – Concluyó el magnate dando por hecho su orden.

En cuestión de segundos el timbre sonó, como acto seguido anunciaron a la visitante en cuestión, acompañada de la socia y mano derecha del Sr. Clow.

Las presentaciones entre el joven sucesor y las distinguidas damas fueron casi inmediatas, para después pasar a la razón principal de la reunión.

Montones de cajas doradas fueron transportadas al gran salón, en ellas se resguardaban celosamente las preciadas obras de arte convertidas en juguetes femeninos.

¿Muñecas? – Pronunció el pelinegro con una expresión difícil de describir y que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida por los tres ejecutivos. – Bueno yo… es decir… creo que Meiling es la más indicada para esto ¿no lo crees padre? – Miró suplicante el adolescente, recibiendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido y un silencio sepulcral.

Creo que el machismo y la discriminación entre sexos, son de la edad de piedra ¿cierto joven Hiraguizawa? – Intervino el Rubí andante un tanto ofendida y desafiante. El chico tragó saliva al no encontrar salida alguna de esa situación.

Y bien, ¿Cuál elegiría usted? – Continuó la novata con sonrisa triunfadora.

Sin más remedio, la mirada azul índigo comenzó su recorrido por los numerosos paquetes. Encontrándose con un sin fin de bellos rostros que denotaban fragilidad, ternura e inocencia. Cada muñeca poseía su estilo único (desde la ropa, el cabello, la expresión) y en cada una se observaba el cuidado y detalle al ser diseñadas. Por unos segundos Eriol, se quedó perdido entre tanta delicadeza e indudable elegancia. Su hermanita seguramente hubiera enloquecido de alegría en ese paraíso para niñas; se dibujó una sonrisa imperceptible en él con la idea e imagen de la pequeña Meiling gritando y corriendo de aquí para allá, sería como una navidad adelantada.

La selección empezó con el equipo de cuatro personas, la señora Daidouji era la que más elogiaba a toda caja que tocaran sus manos y haciendo más difícil aún la elección.

Al fin, después de casi dos horas la colección de doce muñecas de invierno finalizó con éxito. Un séquito de sirvientas comenzó a desfilar para recoger las muñecas restantes, fue allí donde el oji-azul la descubrió…. Una caja un poco más pequeña que las demás y en su interior una bellísima bailarina ejecutando el _croisé devant_ (una posición básica del cuerpo en el ballet ruso y francés).

Es hermosa…- Murmuró el joven, dado el encanto de la pequeña bailarina con apenas 10 centímetros de alto. Y es que todo en ella parecía perfecto, su delgada figura revestida de blanco (incluyendo el tutú), el intenso negro de sus cabellos atados, que dejaban apreciar con detalle la fineza de su rostro, la sonrisa teñida de un nítido rosa era encantadora pero, lo que más intrigaba al era el hecho de que sus ojos permanecían cubiertos por sus párpados y largas pestañas. Daba la impresión de que aquélla bailarina pareciera sumida en un sueño profundo, mientras realizaba tranquilamente su danza.

Cierto es muy bonita – Afirmó la artesana interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico. – Ella fue mi primera creación – Continuó diciendo. – Le tengo mucho cariño – Confesó, denotándolo en su cara y voz. – Pero… quiero regalártela. – Culminó, sorprendiendo de más al aludido.

¡Qué! No, no creo que sea necesario… además, usted la quiere mucho ¿no? – Explicaba de un respingo y con mucha dificultad para no sonar descortés.

¿Acaso la estás rechazando? – Reponía la mujer con ojos casi en llamas y con el puño en alto.

No quise decir eso…yo… bueno… si usted insiste. – Terminó el gran Eriol derrotado ante la latente amenaza. Era la primera chica a la que había accedido una conducta tan… tan… imponente.

Con todos los asuntos resueltos, las dos ejecutivas del equipo Hiraguizawa-Reed estaban por marcharse, pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño mensaje.

Fue todo un gusto conocerlo joven Eriol, espero que cuide bien de mi joya. – Indicaba la pelirroja señalando a la muñeca. Y justo cuando estaba por salir agregó – No se te olvide leer el instructivo. – guiñándole un ojo bastante divertida.

El pelinegro quedó bastante confundido ¿desde cuándo una muñeca de porcelana tenía un instructivo? Se supone que ese tipo de figurillas son para apreciarse y decorar algún sitio del hogar. No obstante, optó por ignorarlo; ahora el problema sería ¿qué hacer con la muñeca? Y la opción inmediata fue: Meiling, apenas llegará de Londres le regalaría la bailarina como bienvenida.

Mientras tanto la tendría bien oculta en su habitación, si alguien se enterara sería su ruina. Con la noche asomándose y luego de una solitaria cena en casa como siempre solía ocurrir; decidió ir ya a recostarse. Había sido un largo día, dormir era lo único que deseaba… pero… no lo hizo…

La curiosidad y fascinación por su reciente regalo, lo tenían algo inquieto; se giró a un costado de su cama para lograr encontrarse con ella que descansaba pacíficamente en una mesa. Aunque se propuso guardarla en el armario no fue capaz y la dejó en aquél otro rincón.

¿Donde estará el instructivo? – Resurgió esa duda en su mente que obedientemente respondió a su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la bailarina blanca que aún estaba en su empaque. Miró en el lado lateral derecho de éste encontrando lo que buscaba.

Escrito en letras doradas procedió a leer en voz alta lo siguiente:

_Felicidades es ahora poseedor de una pieza invaluable de la colección Luna Blanca, creación original de la diseñadora Rubí Moon. _

_Y como tal, yo, su nuevo dueño me comprometo a cuidarla y protegerla todo el tiempo que así lo quiera. Ahora la pequeña bailarina de las nieves será mi posesión más valiosa…mi amiga y compañera, a la que llamaré Tomoyo._

Pero ¿qué clase de ….? – La oración de Eriol es cortada por un resplandeciente brillo dorado que envuelve a la caja, ésta poco a poco va abriéndose y dejando a su contenido en libertad. El polvo parecido al oro se esparce por toda la habitación, concentrándose en la figura inanimada, que en corto tiempo logra lo inimaginable….

Sus piernas se mueven al igual que toda ella, abandonando por primera vez su eterno criose devant y por último el sueño de muchos años acaba, dejando descubrir dos bellos amatistas.

El espectador no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, simplemente no podía ser cierto, simplemente….

No puede ser. – Alcanzó a decir en seco e incrédulo, con la mirada clavada en su nueva muñeca viviente.

Primer capítulo entregado! XD Ojala no haya resultado largo o aburrido pero es que quería describir con todo el detalle posible cada una de las escenas y situaciones. Una vez más dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias que sin duda serán bien recibidas.


	2. El gigante y la Bailarina

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy súper contenta por mis primeros reviews XD muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlos. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, las respuestas de los reviews estarán al final. De nuevo gracias.**

El Príncipe de las Muñecas

Capítulo 2

El gigante y la Bailarina

Se frotó continuamente los ojos buscando algún signo de la lógica o razón, que aparentemente lo habían abandonado por completo en cuestión de segundos.

La pequeña personita recién despierta, se estira perezosa y seguramente muy entumecida por su larga estancia en una sola posición; ni si quiera había caído en la cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. No tardó en reaccionar ante ese lugar extraño al que ahora veía curiosa e inocente y también a ese enorme gigante frente así.

El silencio era total, tanto, que se podía escuchar claramente el susurro del viento colándose por la ventana.

Ninguna de las dos personas parecía moverse ya, estaban como en un estado de shock (en especial Eriol) al toparse cara a cara con aquélla criatura sacada de un libro de fantasías.

- ¡Ahhh! – Grita finalmente el muchacho temiendo haber perdido un tornillo y su sano juicio.

La pobre bailarina casi se muere del susto ante semejante alarido e inmediatamente corre a buscar refugió detrás de su antigua casa de cartón dorado.

E…eesto no puede ser… seguramente es una broma del mal gusto, seguramente mi papá está detrás de todo esto – Decía dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. - Sí, eso debe ser… tal vez me este dando uno de sus tantos escarmientos por lo que sucedió en la fiesta pasada – Se detuvo e seco al encontrar la posible razón de esa supuesta bromita. Por si les da un poquitín de curiosidad, aquélla fiesta-cena de gala era nada más y nada menos para celebrar el cumpleaños número cuarenta y cinco de su prestigiado presidente. En ella, cierto joven de dieciséis años con piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos índigo adornados con finos anteojos, había montado todo un espectáculo al dejar en completo ridículo y vergüenza a una de las hijas de los tantos empresarios aliados a su padre ¿cómo? Simple, basto comunicar unas cuantas desagradables verdades entre ellas, la popularidad que ésta tenía al coquetear con cualquier joven guapo y rico que pudiera conocer. Él no había sido la excepción, desde que tuvo la "fortuna" de conocerla apenas meses antes, se propuso ser literalmente su sombra, ya saben: llamadas al celular cada dos horas… cosas por el estilo que Eriol apenas pudo sobrellevar (digamos tranquilamente) para y por el bien de la empresa. Pero esa noche simplemente dejó en claro una vez más su odio hacia las mujeres.

Si bien el rencor hacia las chicas era algo que mostraba desde muy pequeño, ahora más que nunca lo desataba sin ninguna consideración. Siendo obviamente mujeres, la causa de las numerosas tristezas y decepciones que llevaba recolectadas a lo largo de su corta vida.

Ahora, para colmo de males sucede esto… "una bailarina en miniatura que debería ser solo un simple adorno para mesas o un juguete infantil, había cobrado vida justo frente a sus ojos." ¿Qué femenino cuento no?.

La muñequita aún permanecía oculta en su rectangular escondite, asechando de vez en cuando al enorme mounstro enojón y malhumorado pasearse desesperado en esas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, hay algo llamado "sexto sentido, intuición femenina… como deseen nombrarle" que todas las chicas (aunque sean muñecas vivientes) poseen; y es este presentimiento que avisa a la pequeña Tomoyo de que talvez… ese extraño ser no era del todo malo. Así es como reunió el valor suficiente para salir y hacerle frente.

Disculpa… - Dijo en tono casi inaudible, aunque no por nervios sino por su escaso tamaño. – El aludido aún seguía en su remolino existencial, siendo incapaz de escucharla.

Una vez más – Se dijo para sí. – ¡Oye! – Volvió a llamar en vano, por último optó (con mucho esfuerzo) empujar la caja al piso, al menos eso llamaría su ate atención y que funcionó al instante.

Hiraguizawa movió su vista hacía esa dirección, topándose con su nuevo dolor de cabeza. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, ni mucho menos qué decir…sólo volvió a su sitio donde aquél error (ir hacia el empaque y buscar el bendito instructivo) había comenzado.

La linda bailarina sonrío de modo encantador al tener por fin, su completa atención.

Hola, es un placer conocerte. – Saludó inclinándose como si de un paso de ballet se tratara. Eriol alzó una ceja, ¿pero que rayos? ¿Cómo podía ser un tonto juguete tan tierno e irremediablemente empalagoso y dulce?

¿Y tú eres…? – Inquirió el joven heredero, agachándose a la vez para ver a la muchachita con más claridad. Aunque sin dejar su escepticismo y seriedad.

Mi nombre es Tomoyo, estoy segura que desde hoy seremos muy buenos amigos. – Contestó en breve con otra sonrisa.

Bien, ya era suficiente, de ningún modo se iba a dejar conmover ante una linda cara y pasando por alto su inusual color carmín en las mejillas, decidió poner fin a todo lo más rápido posible. Recogió la caja del piso y tomó a la blanca muñequita en sus manos.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó un tanto asustada mientras la regresaba de vuelta a su empaque. Luego de esto, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir; la ventanilla trasparente del paquete le permitía Tomoyo observar todo lo que ocurría.

Su "captor" bajaba las escaleras, yendo hacía la puerta principal y abandonando la casa.

- ¡Por favor detente! ¿A dónde me llevas? – Exclamaba la amatista. A diferencia de la vez anterior, el pelinegro la oía con claridad pero hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla, no entendía por qué esos gritos le desgajaban poco a poco el corazón. Seguramente ya estaba oficialmente loco.

Después de un tortuoso recorrido, llegaron a una muy hermosa mansión, casi similar a la de los Hiraguizawa. El oji-azul tocó el timbre esperando respuesta.

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Cuestionó la pelinegra.

Ésta es la casa de una buena amiga mía, ella te cuidará mucho mejor que yo. – Respondió él, con la vista fija en la puerta aún sin abrir. Sakura en efecto, era quizás su única amiga (siendo inmune a su odio en contra del rosa), y es que ella le acompañó a lo largo de todos esos tristes momentos, volviéndose una fuerte fuente de apoyo.

Pero… pero… no puedes… yo… no puedo estar con otra persona que no haya abierto la caja. – Explicaba Tomoyo desesperada.

¿_Qué desea_? – Se escucha una voz proveniente del altavoz del timbre.

Soy amigo de la señorita Sakura, ¿podría por favor decirle que he venido a verla? – Anuncia el aludido, a pesar de lo que le decía la bailarina.

_Sí, enseguida. _– Le responden, dejando otro momento de silencio.

La nívea estaba completamente pasmada ¿qué no había forma de hacerle entender?

_Joven, la srita. Ya sea retirado a la cama ¿desea dejarle algún recado?_ – Hubo un momento de silencio, El chico miró por primera vez desde su agitada salida a su diminuta acompañante. Las gemas púrpuras estaban vidriosas y suplicantes, de nuevo ahí estaba ese sentimiento en él ¿sería la culpa?

Yo…yo sólo… - ¿Dudaba? ¿por qué? Sabía lo problemático que sería quedarse con ese regalo. – Le he venido a dejar un paquete – Finalizó, firmando así una sentencia segura para la bailarina.

¡No Eriol! – Rogó la amatista.

El corazón inaccesible para las chicas pareció dar un brinco acelerado, ¿Eriol dijo? En ningún momento le había mencionado su nombre. Y eso ¿acaso eran lágrimas? La bailarina, una simple muñeca, ¿lloraba?

Las puertas se abrían de par en par, dejando salir a uno de los mayordomos de la mansión pero… ya nadie se encontraba ahí.

Sus piernas lo habían sacado de ese lugar, por un segundo corrió sin rumbo con la caja dorada en brazos, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de él. Buscó descanso en un parque que encontró en su camino, con la respiración agitada y los pies adoloridos.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó preocupada la pelinegra al ver el estado del muchacho.

Sí, estoy bien. – Dijo ya recuperando el aliento. – Que bueno ya no estás llorando – Continuó después de echarle una mirada, para luego sacarla cuidadosamente del empaque.

Eriol, por favor déjame estar a tu lado. – Susurró la chica viéndole a los ojos.

¿Porqué yo? – Enunció con tono suave, no se sentía capaz de cuidar a una persona tan delicada y frágil como ella.

Por ser tú… tú me trajiste a la vida… por eso, eres la única persona con quien quiero estar. – Respondió ella con su acostumbrada calidez.

Simples palabras que parecieron derretir un poco aquél corazón congelado. Pero no fue un calor suficiente para apaciguar el frío que hacía esa noche.

- Bien entonces, supongo que debemos ir a casa. – Terminó el chico, con una ¿casi sonrisa?

La mansión Hiraguizawa, ya estaba en completa oscuridad y calma, todos los sirvientes descansan después de una ardua jornada de trabajo. Ha hurtadillas llega el heredero del clan Reed a su habitación.

¡Achú! – Soltó un leve estornudo la muñequita. – Hace un poco de frío ¿no lo crees?

Supongo que tienes razón, veré si puedo encontrarte una ropa más abrigada. – Dijo él con un mal fingido enojo, al notar el sencillo actuendo que la jovencita llevaba. Y el único sitio donde podría encontrar ropa de muñecas era…

Bienvenido Hermanito, se ¿puede saber que haces en mi cuarto? – Se oyó una voz, a la vez que se encendía la luz de la habitación.

¡Meiling! ¿qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que…que estabas en Londres con la abuela. – Tartamudeaba por verse con las manos en la masa y con una cantidad considerable de vestiditos en miniatura.

Llegué hace media hora, me dijeron que estabas en tu habitación, fui y no estabas…así que, entonces… ¿tú qué haces con todo eso?- Paró para que él continuara.

Pues… verás… - Comenzó dubitativo su relato. Simplemente le resultaba imposible mentirle a su hermana menor.

¡Increíble! – Exclamaba la niña con ojos soñadores al ver a Tomoyo moverse por si sola.

Eriol también observaba un poco más a la distancia, la reacción de su hermanita era tal y como él había imaginado. Pero también se hacía a la idea de que su vida cambiaría de ahora en adelante gracias a la bailarina blanca.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en los próximos capítulos veremos a más personajes, entre ellos Sakura XD no se lo pierdan.**

**Ahora sí, respondamos sus reviews!!!**

**Kamille Newtype: Muchas gracias por tu review! En lo personal soy una fan empedernida de los fics de TomoyoxEriol XD Y estoy más que de acuerdo contigo, aquí en Fanfiction hay excelentes autoras de fics con esta linda parejita.**

**Angeldark2805: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review y agregar esta historia y a su creadora entre tus favoritas XD Me hizo muy feliz! Espero y te guste este segundo capitulo y te emocione como el primero. Saluditos!**

**Daimay: Estoy en deuda contigo, si no fuera por ti este fic no estaría aquí, millones de gracias. Y respecto a tu pregunta, bueno es algo que sabrá en los últimos capítulos XD así que un poquito de paciencia. Saludos para ti y continúa con tus fics maravillosos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo!! Aquí reportandome con el tercer capítulo, sé que voy a parecer disco rayado pero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios (que en esta ocasión fueron más XD) Les dejo con la lectura, que la disfruten! Y no se olviden que todos los personajes son propiedad de las maravillosas Clamp.**

Capítulo 3

Actores y Actrices

¡Increíble! – Exclamaba la niña con ojos soñadores al ver a Tomoyo moverse por si sola.

Eriol también observaba un poco más a la distancia, la reacción de su hermanita era tal y como él había imaginado. Pero también se hacía a la idea de que su vida cambiaría de ahora en adelante gracias a la bailarina blanca.

¿Puedo quedármela? – Volteó a verle Meiling con mirada de cachorro.

No te preocupes por eso Meiling-Chan a partir de ahora me quedaré con ustedes, así que seremos muy buenas amigas. – Enunció la amatista hacia la pequeña.

¡En serio, que bien! – Gritaba llena de entusiasmo por toda la recamara.

Pero…- Cortó en seco su hermano jalándola del brazo una vez que estuvo cerca, para que detuviera un poco su algarabía. – debes guardarlo en secreto, como puedes ver ella es… bueno…es más que una muñeca y cuidarla será nuestra responsabilidad. – Acompletó el chico con un poco de rubor en las mejillas por la última frase salida de sus labios.

La personita en cuestión, al escuchar esto, dibujó una sonrisa equivalente a 10 millones en su rostro.

Prometo solemnemente guardar el secreto. – Continuó la oji-roja levantando la mano derecha para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Muchas gracias chicos – Intervino la nívea con alegría.

Y ya que te quedarás con nosotros, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti – Dijo Meiling sin abandonar su emoción y buscando algo dentro de su enorme armario (recordemos que se encuentran en el cuarto de Mei XD) - ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó terminando con su búsqueda y saliendo al encuentro de sus acompañantes.

El objeto perdido y ahora encontrado, se trataba de una majestuosa casa de muñecas de incluso dos plantas. La fachada de ésta era al puro estilo británico (algo predecible viniendo de la amable abuela Hiraguizawa) los mini muebles también compartían el mismo acabado e incluso poseía luces propias (Con ayuda de un par de baterías por supuesto). Esa pequeña réplica de una mansión iba a resultar más que cómoda para su nueva inquilina.

En verdad ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- Cuestionó la pelinegra muy asombrada por el esplendor de esa casa. La niña asintió sonriente, abriendo la diminuta perilla de la entrada principal para que la bailarina pudiera observar el hermoso interior. Al final de los escalones pudo encontrarse con la que sería su propia habitación, digno de cualquier princesa; con una bella cama cubierta de cortinas con encajes, muebles con un toque exquisito diseño rococó (acabado con ornamentos y grabados, generalmente con rosas) y para finalizar estaba una enorme ventana que llevaba a un balcón, de ahí salió Tomoyo para estar en encuentro con sus nuevos amigos.

Muchas gracias Meiling-Chan, me encanta. – Agradeció ella.

Y eso no es todo, de ahora en adelante puedes usar todas las ropas que necesites. Por que no creo que mi hermano quiera venir a buscarlas de nuevo. – Mencionó conteniendo la risa al recordar la escena que pudo ver minutos atrás.

Ajam. –Carraspeo el aludido con molestia. – Ya es muy tarde, creo que debemos irnos a descansar. – Concluyó.

No sin antes decidir en qué alcoba iba a residir la casa de muñecas y su respectiva habitante. El acuerdo quedó cerrado a favor de Eriol, por muchas razones a las que Meiling no pudo reprochar. Sólo por mencionar algunas:

1.- Él era el mayor (típico de los hermanos XD)

2.- El cuarto de Eriol era el menos transitado por la servidumbre, ya que lo mantenía en el mayor orden y limpio posible.

3.- (Y la más importante según el propio joven Hiraguizawa) la responsabilidad recaía en sus hombros, siendo la causa principal de que la pequeña bailarina haya cobrado vida. Así pues, el santuario Hiraguizawa fue invadido por un toque femenino al resguardar una tierna y dulce casa de muñecas.

**** _Al día Siguiente_ ****

A pesar de que un pesado e incesante zumbido llegaba a ciertos tímpanos níveos, el deseo de quedarse toda la mañana en cama reinaba en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! – Insistía una tenue vocecita. Otro ruido y llamado se le une con mucha más potencia detrás de la puerta.

Esta bien, ya voy. – Contestaba perezoso y con apenas un ojo medio abierto. Conocía muy bien quien lo llamaba con tanto apuro, cosa que pudo confirmar al mirar a un lado de su cama; se trataba de su nueva compañera de dormitorio que a duras penas y pudo llegar donde el chico yacía descansando.

Buenos días, que bueno que despiertes, ese reloj ha estado sonando por más de quince minutos y si no abres enseguida de seguro Meiling te tira la puerta abajo. – Mencionaba divertida Tomoyo, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

Lo lamento, supongo que he estado demasiado cansado, como para dormir de esa manera. – Dijo él levantándose de inmediato y poniendo fin al despertador, miró de nuevo hacía su sábanas y allí estaba ella, con su inagotable alegría. Seguramente le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta allá para despertarle, pero sin duda le dio un buen inicio a su monótono lunes.

¡Eriol Hiraguizawa si no me dejas pasar, te prometo que le puedes decir adiós a tu puerta! – Amenazaba cierta pequeña desde afuera.

Ya voy. – Repetía el aludido mientras abría.

¡Te he estado llamando una eternidad! – Exclamaba irritada – Por tú culpa llegaremos tarde al colegio, y lo más importante… estaba preocupada por ti Tommy-chi (imponiendo el recién tierno apodo XD) aún no me parece correcto que un salvaje como mi hermano te cuide, después de todo en su instituto es conocido como el Caballero con armadura magnética. – Seguía la chiquilla exagerando sus palabras enunciadas en un tono dramático y de telenovela.

¿Caballero con armadura magnética? – Cuestionaba curiosa la amatista con afán de saber.

Por supuesto, mi hermano es muy atractivo a ojos de casi toda chica y las atrae casi al instante pero, al conocerlo más de cerca las repele de inmediato con su brusco y nada delicado trato… como un imán - Finalizó con aires de ser experta en el tema.

Ok hermanita si ya terminaste de ventilar MI VIDA PRIVADA creo que ya es hora de irnos al colegio ¿no crees? – Mencionó el joven en tono sarcástico mientras se acomodaba la corbata y el saco del uniforme.

Pero… ¿dejaremos a Tommy-chi sola?- Comentaba Meiling, ignorando la molestia de su hermano.

No podemos traerla con nosotros al colegio, sería muy arriesgado. – Respondía él con toda la paciencia posible.

Piensa en la pobre Tommy aquí sola… en esta fría y solitaria casa… - Repetía en escena de melodrama la niña.

En realidad estaré bien – Tranquilizaba la muñequita con una gota en la sien al ver la actuación de la menor.

No, no digas más Tommy- chi sabemos que ocultas tu dolor bajo tu amable sonrisa pero… no es necesario – Continuaba ella con su discurso.

Ahhh – Suspiró resignado el pelinegro. – Esta bien vamos todos. – Solo así su hermana cerraría su pequeña boquita.

¡Bien! – Salía triunfante (de nuevo XD) Meiling Hiraguizawa. – Pero no puedes ir así Tommy-chi. – Indica al ver que la bailarina viste un pijama. – Déjame arreglarte – Sentencia con miles de estrellitas en los ojos, dejando a la amatista sin ninguna posibilidad de negarse.

En cuestión de minutos la antes bailarina, se había convertido en una colegiala (literalmente) llevaba puesto una falda a cuadros, una blusa blanca con su respectivo saco y un par de calcetas blancas con zaparos a juego. Su largo cabello ondulado, estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando en libertad dos mechones a los lados de su rostro.

**** Camino al Colegio Tomoeda ****

Sentados en la parte trasera de una flamante limosina iban el par Hiraguizawa junto con un peculiar y diminuto polisón.

Te va a encantar nuestra escuela Tommy-chi, mi salón es muy bonito y mis compañeros y maestros son muy amables. – Hablaba sin parar la chiquilla llena de ilusión.

Espera un momento Mei, recuerda en lo que acordamos Tomoyo no debe ser vista por nadie más que nosotros. – Cortaba el oji-azul.

Por favor hermano, estoy segura que mis amigas lo podrán mantener en secreto. – Rogaba por última vez.

No. – Contestó en seco. – Y si vas a tomar esa actitud, será mejor que lleve a Tomoyo conmigo el día de hoy. – Finalizaba mientras se disponía a bajar del auto y abriendo su mochila para que la muñequita se ocultase.

La pelinegra por su parte dibujaba en el rostro un enorme puchero y sin más remedio se dirigió al salón dos del tercer año de primaria. El camino de Eriol era un poco más largo, puesto que la sección del alumnado de secundaria se encontraba un poco alejada de la entrada principal.

Al acercarse, pudo encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia.

Buenos días Eriol. – Saludaba una alegre jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda, a su lado estaba un joven muy guapo de cabellos chocolate y pupilas del mismo color.

Hola Sakura, Hola Shaoran. – Correspondía el saludo

Ayer me dijeron que fuiste a mi casa pero que desapareciste sin dejar rastro ¿Acaso te sucedió algo malo?. – Comentaba la cerezo al caminar los tres juntos hacía su respectivo salón.

No, no fue nada de importancia. – Secundó él de inmediato.

Ya en el trascurso de las clases, cierta amatista aguarda silenciosamente en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila; estaba totalmente fascinada al escuchar cada explicación de los profesores y de lo maravillosa que podría ser su vida si tan solo no fuera una pequeña muñeca. En una de las asignaturas que Eriol más detestaba, Arte Dramático (y cómo no odiarlo si tiene una excelente actriz por hermana XD ) dio un rápido vistazo hacía donde su muñeca permanecía oculta; ella le sonrío y con señas le dio entender que estaba bien.

Cuando de pronto, ocurrió lo que jamás imagino…

A este grupo se les ha asignado una obra musical para el festival de invierno. Así que es necesario repartir los papeles y libretos correspondientes, la obra será "El cascanueces" – Anunciaba la profesora en turno.

Todos los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por la idea, pero había cierta personita que estaba más que emocionada.

Eriol, tienes que participar, veras que resulta muy divertido. – Comunicaba la nívea.

Por su puesto que no, no tienes idea de lo fastidioso que es estar ensayando las mismas escenas una y otra vez, es ridículo. – Decía por lo bajo

Pero se trata del Cascanueces, es una historia hermosa. – Intentaba ella de convencerle.

Conozco la historia, pero aún así no le quita lo aburrido. Lo único bueno de esa obra es la música… de resto no hay nada más. – Insistía queriendo darle fin al asunto.

Sakura y Shaoran que se sentaban a su lado, lo miraban extrañados ¿acaso hablaba con su mochila?

La casi inapercibida conversación continuaba, sin dar signos de que terminara, de hecho Eriol se notaba cada vez más irritado, subiendo gradualmente el tono de su voz. Hasta que finalmente…

Ya te dije que NO!! De ningún modo participaré en ese tonto proyecto! – Gritó sin miramientos.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él, dejando el lugar en absoluto silencio. La profesora frunció el seño y en menos de lo que se dice "trágame tierra" el joven Hiraguizawa ya se encontraba en la oficina del director.

El castigo fue más que predecible, si quería pasar la materia de arte dramático debía participar en todo lo que se le pidiera sin ninguna protesta. Así pues, el oji-azul terminó por ocuparse de la música (asesorar a la orquesta) y por si fuera poco, tenía el "privilegio" de representar el papel principal – El cascanueces –

La campana para el receso sonó con prontitud, un grupo de tres amigos estaban disfrutando su almuerzo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Anímate Eriol, tu castigo pudo ser peor. – Reconfortaba Sakura a su amigo.

Pero que fue toda esa charla, no sabía que ya existían mochilas con mente y oídos propios. – Intervenía Shaoran que no paraba de reír.

Por centésima vez, mi mochila no tiene nada que ver en esto. – Arrastraba las palabras el pelinegro, al borde de un ataque de furia en contra del chino.

Bien, si lo que dices es cierto no te importara si veo de cerca. – Dijo oji-cafe de improvisto e inesperadamente tomar el bolso en cuestión. Para después pegar una rápida carrera.

¡NO SHAORAN! – Se abalanzaba Eriol, tratando de darle alcance.

Las paredes de tela se movían estrepitosamente llevándose consigo a la pobre bailarina blanca, que se paseaba de aquí para allá a largo de ese bolsillo.

En sus inútiles intentos de recuperarlo Eriol había terminado en el suelo y fue en ese instante que la curiosidad de Shaoran terminó con el misterio.

Pero si esto es…. – Pronunció con dificultad el chico de cabellos chocolate, al descubrir aquella singular figura.

**El tercer capítulo llega hasta aquí XD me da muchísima alegría leer sus maravilloso y lindos reviews, en verdad millones de gracias por sus ánimos y por considerar esta historia y a esta novata en los fics XD como una de sus favoritas.**

**Aquí están las contestaciones:**

**Kamile-newtype: Para ser sincera debo decir que ni siquiera he visto Rozen Maiden XD si conozco su temática, pero esta historia no toma el mismo rumbo que dicho anime. Por otro lado, esa parte humana que expresa Tomoyo es precisamente lo que he querido resaltar en estos tres capítulos. Me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Saludos!**

**Angeldark2805: Que bueno que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, a mí tambíen me agrado mucho la escena con los vestiditos XD (no quiero ni imaginar a mi hermano en esa situación jajaja) Ojalá y te guste el tercero y muchas gracias por tus ánimos.**

**Darthmocy: Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un gran saludo de fan a fan de EriolxTomoyo Si!! Son lo mejor XD**

**Ziitah-TxE: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y aquí esta la actualización, espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Saluditos!**

**Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji: Mil Gracias por el review!! Saluditos y gracias por el apoyo!**

**Montblanc-Hien: Esa es la idea, dejar en suspenso desde el principio, no te preocupes todo se ira descubriendo a su tiempo XD un poquito de paciencia. Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia.**

**Daimay: Que te puedo decir es todo un honor recibir tus palabras XD en cuanto al tamaño de Tommy bueno ella en sí mide 10cm, lo mencioné en el primer capítulo. En todo caso, miles de agradecimientos para ti!!**

**Y para cada una (o) de ustedes muy felices fiestas!! Sean felices y disfruten mucho estas lindas fechas a lado de su familia y amigos!! Nos vemos pronto!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Llegó el cuarto capítulo!! Los personajes de este fic son propiedad del genialoso Grupo CLAMP**

Capítulo 4

Entre Sueño y Realidad

En sus inútiles intentos de recuperarlo Eriol había terminado en el suelo y fue en ese instante, que la curiosidad de Shaoran terminó con el misterio.

- Pero si esto es…. – Pronunció con dificultad el chico de cabellos chocolate, al descubrir aquella singular figura.

El corazón del pelinegro pareció parar su bombeo unas micro centésimas de segundo cuando su amigo descubría su más reciente secreto.

Shaoran por su parte, tenía los ojos bien abiertos de par en par y con el cuerpo totalmente paralizado. Dentro de su escondite yacía Tomoyo igualmente sorprendida al verse inevitablemente encontrada.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que les sucede? – Rompió el silencio la cerezo al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía reaccionar.

- E…Eriol, ¿qué significa esto? - Cuestionaba el oji-café casi tartamudeando.

Un gran suspiro resignado salió de la boca del aludido mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la tierra del uniforme, bien sabía que le sería imposible engañar al chino, a Sakura tal vez (su ingenuidad es bastante grande jeje) pero Li era distinto y más si ya a corroborado algo con sus propios ojos.

- Significa justo lo que ves. – Terminó enunciando y caminando hacía su amigo para tomar la mochila.

- ¡Ayy¡¿¡por favor me pueden decir que es lo que les pasa!? – Intervenía de nuevo la castaña algo exasperada por tanto misterio.

- Supongo que no tiene caso ocultártelo, ya que Shaoran se ha enterado. - Respondió con calma el pelinegro, regresando a su lugar donde estaban almorzando. Justo frente a su amiga sacó a esa dulce muñequita que vanamente intentó esconder toda la mañana.

La castaña casi se atraganta con el onigiri (bola de arroz XD yumi que rico) que estaba degustando en esos instantes.

- Sakura, Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo. – Presentaba Hiraguizawa ante la incrédula mirada de sus dos amigos.

- Es un placer conocerlos. – Saludaba la pelinegra con una leve inclinación.

- ¡Pero que linda eres! – Exclamó la oji-esmeralda rodeada de corazoncitos y tomando efusivamente en brazos a la nívea.

- Sakura ese no es el punto. – Mencionaba el castaño chocolate un poco avergonzado por la infantil pero adorable actitud de ella.

En los minutos siguientes, Eriol procedió a relatar lo acontecido con la muñequita viviente, captando la total atención de sus acompañantes.

- Vaya… pues sí que es un suceso de lo más inusual. - Dice el chino al finalizar el relato.

- Pues, a mí me parece encantador y hasta romántico. – Secunda la joven con aura rosa.

- Ehhh… no creo que romántico sea la descripción más adecuada Sakura. Recuerda que el romance y yo no nos llevamos nada bien desde hace mucho. – Repone Eriol controlando su repentino sonrojo pero seguido de cierto pesar al traer a su mente aquella realidad.

Dicho cambio anímico resultó muy obvio para la amatista, le fue casi imposible preguntarse ¿quién había sido la causa de tal decepción en el corazón de su dueño?

El receso dio su fin en poco tiempo, enviando de vuelta al alumnado a sus aulas. Los primeros ensayos de la obra fueron programados a las primeras horas del día siguiente, ya que solo disponían de un mes para prepararla lo mejor posible. A la salida y después de casi arrebatarle a Sakura a la pequeña Tommy, que ciertamente se habían vuelto rápidamente amigas; Eriol y Meiling regresaron a casa.

- Me sorprende lo bien que guardas los secretos her-ma-ni-to. – Continuaba la oji-roja como lo había hecho durante todo el trayecto.

- Por última vez Mei, fue Shaoran el que me tomó desprevenido. Además recibí un castigo lo suficientemente malo como para arrepentirme el resto de mi vida. – Decía con gran pesadez el protagonista de la nueva obra.

- Y bien merecido lo tienes, como pudiste gritarle así a Tommy-chi. – Salía a flote la reina del melodrama.

Sabiendo de antemano que esa discusión-actuación iba a seguir y seguir como un monólogo en escena; el heredero de la corporación Reed subió a su habitación con la mochila en el hombro y la bailarina en las manos.

- Meiling-chan es algo… enérgica – Mencionaba la pelinegra al ser parte del público casero en todas sus actuaciones diarias.

- No, es algo mucho peor. – Contestaba Hiraguizawa, dejando a Tomoyo en su mini-remara, para recostarse él después. – Pero, es muy parecida a mi Madre. – Susurró con la vista perdida en el techo.

Aunque la nívea permanecía dentro de su casa, era capaz de ver y oír todo lo que su dueño le decía, esa última oración que le acababa de revelar venía cargada de dolor y melancolía, que despertaba en Tomoyo una increíble necesidad de conocer y de transformar en una completa alegría.

- Desde que llegué no he podido conocerla ni ver un solo retrato suyo. – Expresaba ella más para sí.

- Eso es porque nos abandonó. – Continuaba la conversación el pelinegro, ya sentado junto a la mansión de las muñecas. La bailarina no pudo si quiera percibir en qué momento él se había acercado hasta allí. – Ella nos dejó justamente a principios del otoño. Era una excelente bailarina en Londres, todo el mundo la amaba y disfrutaba de sus actos en el escenario. Sin embargo, su vida privada era oscura y dolorosa al lado de mi padre. Ya que él siempre se había opuesto a su carrera, así que una noche tomó la decisión de marcharse sin si quiera despedirse o dejar algún rastro. Han pasado seis años desde eso, Meiling apenas tenía dos años. - Las bellas amatistas vieron con gran tristeza como su dueño dejaba libres a un par de rebeldes lágrimas recorriendo su claro rostro.

- Eriol…yo… en verdad lo siento mucho. – Atinaba a decir la muñequita.

- Estoy bien. – Tranquilizó el níveo tratando de sonreír y ofreciendo la palma de su mano derecha para que la joven subiera en ella. – Ahora que lo pienso, tú también te le pareces… quizá por eso que fui capaz de verte aquélla vez entre tantas cajas. Fue como si… al encontrarte a ti, encontrara de nuevo una parte del corazón de mi Madre. – Enunció con infinita ternura, la cual conmovió profundamente a la bailarina, llevándola igual a un nítido llanto. Que solo lograba apaciguar al prenderse suavemente a uno de los dedos del chico, como un intento desesperado de abrazarle y de compartir con él, aunque sea un poquito de ese amargo y triste recuerdo.

- Por favor no llores mi muñequita, esas memorias ya son parte del pasado y nada de eso puede cambiarse. – Consolaba el chico, descubriendo ese lado dulce y tierno que tanto tiempo estuvo enterrado tras el abandono de su madre y también en esa ocasión donde conoció el desamor.

Con ambas almas reconfortadas, los ánimos resurgieron, bueno… casi, por que el llamado de la responsabilidad escolar iba en busca de Eriol, con el firme recordatorio del Cascanueces y su música correspondiente.

- Ni hablar, es mejor comenzar ya… con lo inevitable. – Suspiró con pesimismo al sacar el guión teatral y varias partituras.

- Perdona, todo esto sucedió por mi culpa. – Se dispensó la chica al ser la causa del castigo.

- Sí, tienes mucha razón – Afirmó el joven cruzando los brazos y con una ceja hacia arriba. – Y cómo tú contribuiste al ser cómplice en la escena del crimen, tendrás que compartir la sentencia conmigo. – Habló como si fuera una especie de Sherlock Homes en pleno caso. – Es por eso, mi querida señorita, que le extendió la más cordial invitación para ser mi compañía durante las próximas horas de tortura que le esperan a este inocente caballero suyo.- Cambia drásticamente de papel a un completo y encantador príncipe. (A poco no les encanta chicas XD)

- ¿Y dices que odias el teatro? – Inquirió la amatista bastante divertida, ante la nueva faceta del oji-azul.

- Debe ser por la influencia de Mei – Concluyó él guiñándole un ojo.

*****

En el gran salón empezaban a escucharse las primeras notas del elegante piano de cola, la melodía relataba un dulce * Pas de Deux (Vals de las Flores del segundo acto). La ejecución del pianista era perfecta y relajada.

Mientras que los movimientos suaves y delicados de cierta bailarina en escena, conectaban armoniosamente la música con el ballet.

Tomoyo se paseaba a lo largo de la brillante y negra superficie superior del instrumento, dejándose llevar por ese sonido que tantas veces había deseado acompañar con su danza. Aquél dueto de músico y bailarina, se vio rápidamente envuelto en una realidad casi de ensueño, donde lo único que parecía importar era la estancia de ambos y de nadie más….

**Estoy de vuelta!! Espero que todos hayan pasado unas muy lindas fiestas y hayan recibido muchos regalitos (aunque no es lo más importante :P) llegó para ustedes el capítulo 4, (en lo personal ****me gusto mucho:) espero que les haya gustado también.**

**Ahora contestemos sus muy invaluables reviews!!**

**Daimay: Tu review fue el primero en llegar XD muchas gracias! Si es verdad que Eriol está muy joven para empezar a cargar semejante responsabilidad pero, te aseguro que el Sr. Clow tiene poderosas razones para hacerlo.**

**Solo espera y verás :)**

**Kamile-Newtype: Te entiendo, talvez al principio cueste trabajo hacerle la idea del escaso tamaño de Tommy, pero lo hice por la simple razón de que su pequeño tamaño realza más su ternura al interactuar con Eriol. (Bueno al menos esa es mi impresión :) Saluditos y gracias por tu review!**

**Angeldark2805: Sí lo siento, prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer jejeje… pero aquí te traigo lo que sigue XD para no dejarte más tiempo con la duda. Gracias por seguir el fic!**

**Zitah – TxE: Como siempre me da mucho gusto que te diviertas con la historia (después de todo para eso es XD ) Y Muchísimas gracias por tu promesa!!! Por lo del primer capi, pues… habrá que esperar, pero yo también te prometo que valdrá la pena. **

**Y por cierto tú fic de 6 herederos adolescentes está muy interesante, me mantendré al pendiente de él XD**

**Saludos!! **

**Jessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji: Que bueno que te divertiste al leer el capitulo (por que yo también me divierto mucho escribiéndolo XD ) Grandes saludos para ti.**

**Darthmocy: Estás en lo cierto mi querida lectora, Tommy representa un muy lindo personaje de la obra del Cascanueces XD y bueno Eriol como príncipe…. ¿qué más se puede pedir verdad? Muchas gracias por tu Review y saluditos!**


	5. Eres hombre o un ratón?

**Estoy de regreso!!! Recuerden este fic es por y para ustedes XD Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

Capítulo 5

¿Eres Hombre o un Ratón?

El palacio de las muñecas rebosaba de alegría, puesto que el malvado opresor del reino había sido vencido durante un fiero duelo de espadas. Ahora, el monarca por derecho regresaría al trono para velar por la eterna paz de su pueblo.

Pero… ¿tendría que hacerlo sólo? – Esa pregunta-pausa del narrador, ponía a Eriol con los nervios de punta; pues ese era el momento… el tan odiado momento para él, y claro, para su numeroso club de fans.

Ahí venía inminente, el momento de la declaración del apuesto Cascanueces a su amada Clara. La hermosa e inocente damisela en cuestión, representada a la perfección por Rika Sasaki. Quién esperaba tímidamente las líneas que el príncipe de las muñecas debía profesarle. El cuerpo rígido y renuente de Eriol Hiraguizawa se movía con dificultad e inevitable molestia. Se arrodillaba ante ella, le tomaba suavemente la mano derecha y depositaba un suave beso. Sólo para proseguir con el cursi y muy ridículo discurso a su parecer.

Todos los alumnos observaban expectantes aquél primer ensayo, que se realizaba en el salón de clases. Algunas chicas se tapaban los ojos o los oídos al no ser capaces de presenciar tan romántico momento, del Idol masculino a lado de otra joven que no fueran ellas mismas. (Aunque se tratara de una declaración ficticia XD)

Los labios níveos parecían abrirse, pero la voz se negaba a salir con naturalidad.

Te amo Clara, por favor sé mi princesa. – Se escuchó por fin, casi entre dientes.

¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! – Amenazaba la directora y supervisora de la obra, en este caso… Naoko Yanagisawa. - ¿¡Acaso a eso le llamas una declaración amorosa Hiraguizawa!? – Reprendía exasperada la castaño-oscuro tras haber repetido la escena más de cinco veces.- Bien… mejor pasemos al siguiente acto.- Enunció vencida y cansada del témpano gélido. – Copos de nieve a escena. – Indicaba de nueva cuenta.

El oji-azul dejó el centro del escenario (o el centro del salón para ser más exactos) sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, para luego perderse entre el alumnado. Llegando al sitio donde Sakura y Shaoran lo esperaban.

Ehh… no estuvo tan mal Eriol, verás que con las prácticas te saldrá mejor. – La castaña fue la primera en animarse o arriesgarse a hablar, sabiendo que su amigo no estaba del mejor humor del mundo. El aludido no pronuncio palabra, simplemente tomó asiento sin dejar ver algún cambio en su cara. - ¡Ya sé! Si quieres podemos ensayar juntos tus líneas. – Propuso la esmeralda como último recurso para que el níveo reaccionara, ignorando incluso su propia timidez y rubor femenino que en ese momento la acompañaba.

¡De ningún modo! - Objetó el chino al instante. – Después de todo… debe acostumbrarse a actuar al lado de Sasaki. – Repuso para encubrir sus muy mal disimulados celos.

¡Sakura es tu turno! – Llamaba Naoko, dejando a la cerezo sin posibilidad de seguir con la conversación. La castaña tenía el papel de la bella hada de Azúcar.

¡Ya voy! – Contestaba sonriente, mientras se colocaba unas improvisadas alas y una coronilla de cartón forrada con papel dorado. Esto a falta de vestuario propiamente diseñado, considerando el inicio de los ensayos.

Alejándose la flor de primavera y estando entre amigos, Shaoran no pudo contener aquélla risita que desde hace un instante amenazaba por aparecer al ver a su compañero actuar de esa manera durante su escena "romántica."

Lo siento amigo, pero debo ser honesto contigo, esa actuación estuvo PÉSIMA. – Alcanzó a decir mientras de nuevo la risa se apodero de él nuevamente.

Viniendo ese comentario de ti, me hace sentir más aliviado – Dijo Eriol sin inmutarse.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿y eso por qué? – Se detuvo el chino, intrigado por las palabras del británico.

Bueno…considerando que tú has vivido empedernidamente enamorado en secreto de nuestra mejor amiga, creo que tú situación es más lamentable que la mía, supongo… - Terminó el chico ya sonriendo por su victoria en ese juego de palabras.

¿¡Pero que dices, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando!? – Cuestionaba el peli-café tratando de mantener la calma y controlar el enrojecido color en sus mejillas.

Por favor, te conozco desde hace tiempo Li Shaoran y sé perfectamente que mueres por Sakura. Tus celos de hace un minuto son la mejor prueba de lo que te digo. – Toushé – Pensó el príncipe Cascanueces, ahora sí había atrapado al chino, dejándolo indefenso y exponiendo ese sentimiento que tontamente se había empeñado en negar.

El gran orgullo del heredero al clan Li, cayó en mil pedazos al aceptar esa cruda y real derrota. Se quedó en silencio, no pudo si quiera regresar algún comentario sarcástico ni nada que se le acercase, su cabeza gacha lo indicaba todo… él era mil veces más atolondrado en cuestiones amorosas. Y es que el caso del joven Hiraguizawa no era precisamente timidez o vergüenza, si no más bien se trataba de una reacia negación o quizás ¿miedo? De caer presa del amor otra vez.

Ya amigo anímate, solo tienes que buscar el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sientes. – Reconfortaba el níveo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sí claro… es muy fácil decirlo. – Contestó Shaoran aún cabizbajo.

No te preocupes tendrás todo mi apoyo. Vamos, no temas ¿eres hombre o un ratón? – Ahora era Eriol quién contenía una carcajada. Y es que eso de ser ratón era un hecho, ¿por qué? Pues porque Li tenía el papel del rey ratón en persona. Llevaba una coronilla muy similar a la de Sakura, solo que con un par de orejas de cartón integradas (como las de Mickey Mouse :), su nariz teñida de un negro color, acompañada de largos y finos bigotes. Sin olvidar de una larga cola de estambre en su parte trasera. (simplemente Kawaii XD) igual que su amigo, Eriol no pudo retener la risa hasta cansarse. – Lo siento, lo siento… - Decía él tratando de parar. – Ya hablando en serio, estoy seguro que Tomoyo estará más que de acuerdo con la idea, ya que ella y Sakura sean hecho buenas amigas. – Comentaba Eriol regresando a la calma.

Y hablando de Tomoyo ¿dónde está? – Reflexionó el castaño al no verla esa mañana.

Hoy se quedó en casa, no puedo arriesgarme trayéndola a la escuela todos los días. – Argumentó el oji-azul.

¿Y la dejaste sola? – Recriminó Shaoran de inmediato.

¡Por su puesto que no! Bueno… al menos eso creo – Terminó dubitativo. – Meiling me aseguró que ya tenía todo resuelto para que Tomoyo no se sintiera sola pero, no se muy bien a que se refería…. - Cayendo en cuenta de la situación e imaginando que su dulce hermana era capaz de cualquier cosa.

*** Mansión Hiraguizawa Reed ***

Todo parecía trascurrir con normalidad; los jardineros rociaban las rosas, los chefs preparaban el menú para la cena, las mucamas arreglaban y limpiaban cada rincón de la mansión… un día de lo más normal.

Pero ninguno de ellos sospechaba de la estancia furtiva y secreta de una pequeña muñequita viviente que se alojaba en la habitación del joven Hiraguizawa. Habitación que había sido invadida (de nuevo XD) por otro centenar de muñecas y osos de felpa propiedad de Meiling Hiraguizawa, y ahora compañía provisional de Tomoyo.

- Aunque Meiling-chan dijo que no estaría sola, esto no es lo que tenía en mente.- Enunció la pelinegra con una gotita en la sien y con una sonrisa algo torcida, ante el ejército de juguetes que la rodeaba. Muñecos que obviamente permanecían en silencio y en un estado estático e inamovible.

*****

De vuelta a casa…

¡Llegamos! – Anunciaron los hermanos a la servidumbre, ya que el Sr. Reed se la pasaba todo el día en las oficinas centrales de la compañía, regresando a altas horas de la noche.

Bienvenidos – Contestaban ellos cordialmente.

Lo primero que Eriol hizo fue correr a su alcoba esperando encontrar a Tomoyo sana y salva (con Meiling nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar XD) muy diferente de lo que esperaba encontrar, el níveo sonrío abiertamente por lo que tenía frente así. Una imagen del todo enternecedora… la pelinegra durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de un enorme oso marrón, aquél que el mismo Eriol obsequio a su hermana navidades atrás.

El chico se aproximó sigiloso hasta estar a la altura de la pequeñita, acarició su mejilla con extrema delicadeza. Dicho contacto logró despertar lentamente a las amatistas de su sueño.

Hola – Saludaba él con tono suave y tranquilo.

Hola – Contestaba ella con voz algo adormilada, mientras estiraba perezosamente sus brazos.

Veo que descansaste bien. – Continuaba el pelinegro algo divertido, por el ritual que hacía su amiga al despertarse.

¡Ya llegue Tommy-chi! – Entraba estrepitosa y escandalosamente la menor de la familia.

Bienvenida a casa Meiling-chan – Devolvía la nívea ya de pie y con su radiante sonrisa.

¿Te divertiste con mis amiguitos? – Interrogaba la niña con ojos soñadores.

Sí, todos fueron muy amables, te lo agradezco Mei-chan. – Prosiguió la bailarina

Creo que es hora de que tus amiguitos regresen a tu habitación Meiling – Repuso el hermano mayor con cariño.

Esta bien – Obedecía la oji-roja cargando a todos los juguetes que podía.

¿Y qué tal el ensayo? – Preguntaba Tommy con curiosidad.

Terrible – Musitó con enojo.

¿Acaso paso algo malo? – Volvió a preguntar la amatista con preocupación.

Es esa tonta escena de Clara y el cascanueces; Sasaki la chica que representa a Clara es muy buena actriz, pero yo… simplemente no sirvo para ese tipo de cursilerías. – Explicaba él con la molestia a flor de piel.

Quizá si Sakura o yo te pudiéramos ayudar… - Estaba por decir la nívea.

¡Sakura tiene sus propios asuntos y tú sólo eres…! – Alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, de verdad eso de la obra lo irritaba a tal grado, que estuvo a punto de decir algo demasiado doloroso para la pelinegra.

El silencio cubrió totalmente el ambiente, Eriol había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

¡Eriol Reed Hiraguizawa, como te atreves a hablarle a Tomoyo de esa manera! – Exclamó Meiling enfurecida que entró en el momento justo cuando el aludido le gritaba a la bailarina. – Ya sabía que eras demasiado brusco como para que cuidaras de Tommy-chi, me la llevo a mi habitación estará mucho mejor ahí. – Sentenció la pelinegra tomando la casa de muñecas y Tomoyo con ella.

El chico no se inmutó ante la acción de su hermanita, quizá ella tenía la razón. De ninguna manera alguien como él podía hacerse cargo de alguien tan delicado y frágil….

*******

**El quinto llegó!!!! Con final algo triste :( pero verán como se arregla todo. Muchas gracias y antes que nada feliz año nuevo por adelantado, que todos sus propósitos se realicen!!**

**A los reviews!!**

**Zitah TxE: No te culpo yo también babeo por Eriol XD y sí lo de la mamá es muy triste :( pero me alegra demasiado que disfrutes tanto la historia!! Gracias y feliz 2009!!**

**Darthmocy: Yo soy amante del ballet, aunque no lo practico jeje…y pasando al tema de la ex de Eriol muy pronto se sabrá (sólo para adelantarte te digo que en lo personal es un personaje que todas las fans de EriolxTomoyo odiamos jeje)**

**Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji: Y todavía faltan más secretos por revelarse! No te lo pierdas, y gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Angeldark2805: Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos me hacen super super feliz XD Feliz año!!**

**Daimay: Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi garrafal error, no se donde tenía la cabeza al poner lo de la universidad (bueno quizá tenga que ver con un trabajo que tengo pendiente XD) pero gracias por hacérmelo saber y solo para aclarar jeje Eriol está en la secundaria. Disculpa de nuevo, ya corregí y edite mi error :P **

**Muchas gracias y muy feliz año para ti y tu familia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza pero con los exámenes encima no pude actualizar pronto :( pero ya soy libre como el viento para poder seguir aquí con ustedes XD**

**Como ya fue mucha la espera vayamos de lleno a la lectura, que la disfruten.**

Capítulo 6

Una Mirada…Una Carta.

¡Suficiente! – Gritaba harta Naoko, todos sus esfuerzos y toneladas de paciencia se habían desvanecido en sus inútiles intentos por hacer de Hiraguizawa un príncipe encantado. Si bien durante los primeros ensayos él trato al menos "actuar," ahora ni si quiera estaba atento a todas las instrucciones que le daban. Pareciera que su cuerpo y mente estuvieran desconectados uno del otro, marchándose de vacaciones a un lugar más cálido y agradable, que por cierto tenía nombre propio.

Una semana para ser precisos, Eriol Hiraguizawa llevaba perdido entre las nubes una semana. Cada ensayo era una nueva catástrofe, ya sea para la escenografía apenas diseñada, para los roedores-soldados con los que compartía una batalla y hasta la pobre "Clara" debía soportar el nuevo comportamiento despistado y ausente del oji-azul.

Amigo no puedes seguir así – Puntualizaba un castaño, dándole una palmada en el hombro como señal de apoyo.

Shaoran tiene razón, debes pedirle perdón a Tommy lo antes posible, por tu propio bien y el de la obra. – Secundaba una linda esmeralda.

El níveo mantuvo el silencio, sabía muy bien que sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, pero verán Eriol no era el más adecuado cuando de pedir perdón se trata. Su ego y orgullo a veces tendían a dominarle, encerrándolo en una presión casi indestructible e impenetrable. Pero también debía reconocer que desde lo sucedido con la amatista, no andaba del todo bien; le costaba dormir, concentrarse y generalmente sus pensamientos se espumaban sin dejar rastro.

Harto de darle vueltas al asunto sin poder llegar a una "más sencilla solución" abandonó el salón sin que nadie lo notara. Y refugiado en la azotea, con el cielo azul encima, su cabeza regresó de nuevo a los recuerdos de la bailarina.

¿Que está pasándome? – se cuestionaba sin cesar, esa…esa misma sensación ya la experimentado con anterioridad pero los resultados de dichas emociones habían terminado como algo doloroso. Fue por eso mismo que construyó aquella armadura protectora desde hace algún tiempo y que, tontamente olvidó usar para con la amatista. Sí, eso mismo ocurrió; Tomoyo lo había dejado indefenso ante lo que tanto había luchado por evitar. ¿Sentimientos amorosos, talvez? ¿Verdaderamente, la pequeña bailarina logró la maravillosa hazaña de robar el corazón del caballero, en tan poco tiempo?

¿Tomoyo, que me has hecho? – Suspiraba el joven, con la vista clavada en el manto celeste.

De pronto un insistente sonido, comenzó a emitirse desde el bolsillo de su saco.

- Mensaje Recibido – indicaba la pantalla, el remitente: Papá. – Llega temprano a casa, recuerda que debemos ir a la oficina esta tarde - ¡Vaya pero que novedad!

Lo siento padre, pero hoy no – Pronunciaba molesto mientras apagaba el celular. Y es que esas visitas a la oficina se habían duplicado esa semana.

Esto… ¿Hiraguizawa? – Interrumpía Rika llegando al último piso.

Sasaki… ¿se te ofrece algo? – Devolvía el pelinegro sin mucho interés.

Bueno… te estuve buscando por todas partes y… pues los ensayos, tú eres el personaje principal, tienes que estar ahí. – Contestaba la chica algo intimidada por la distante y cortante actitud de su pareja actoral.

No es que haya querido serlo en primer lugar. – Devolvió él, con una gélida mirada.

Lo lamento, si algo te molesta o incomoda de mi actuación… - Continúo ella apenada, suponiendo que talvez ese era la razón.

No he dicho tal cosa. – Se apresuró a decir sin abandonar la seriedad. – La única verdad es que yo soy el del problema, mi corazón es demasiado duro y tosco para esas cosas. – Culminó llevando sus ojos a otro sitio y tomando asiento en el suelo, después de un instante de silencio.

Ciertamente yo también lo creo. – Afirmó Rika sentándose a su lado.- Pero… últimamente he visto a otro Hiraguizawa, capaz de aceptar críticas o incluso reclamos sin quejarse y se esfuerza al máximo en algo que incluso le desagrada.

El oji-azul estaba de lo más sorprendido ¿cómo…cuándo? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto sin que él lo notase?

No es que me esfuerce en realidad. – Repuso para restarle importancia.

No estoy segura si "ese Hiraguizawa" sea bueno o malo pero….si se lo propone, creo que su corazón terminará por guiarle. – Comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa inevitablemente parecida a cierta pelinegra de ojos púrpura. Seguido de eso su compañera se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar al salón y continuar con el ensayo.

- Gracias Sasaki – Susurró él una vez solo.

ooooooo

Meiling, por favor… necesito ver a Tomoyo. – Pedía el níveo por quinta vez, camino a casa. La menor había hecho de su habitación todo un refugio contra "Eriols" desde hacía una semana. Impidiendo a toda costa que el sujeto en cuestión pensara si quiera colarse sin su permiso.

De ningún modo, tú solo le haces daño. – Negaba con molestia.

Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo, quiero disculparme. – Insistía de nuevo.

La oji-roja lo miró directamente a los ojos buscando algún signo de falsedad, no lo encontró.

- Debo preguntarle si quiere verte. – Contestó sin más.

ooooooo

Impaciente en su habitación yacía el heredero de las empresas Reed, esperando alguna respuesta, que llegó con brevedad tocando la puerta.

- Sí le haces algo malo te las verás conmigo – Anunciaba Mei, entrando a la alcoba con Tomoyo en las manos. La dejó sobre el escritorio y con la misma se marchó.

Es bueno verte de nuevo – Comenzó el chico un poco inseguro de si mismo, pero sin lugar a dudas en su interior se sentía feliz al encontrarse con la muñequita.

Sí – Contestó ella levemente.

Yo… en verdad lo lamento mucho… no quise herir tus sentimientos. Es solo que…

Esta bien, no es necesario, ya que tú solo ibas a decir la verdad. – Cortó ella de inmediato. – Yo solo soy una muñeca y nada más – Pronunció con cierto dolor.

¡No te equivocas! Eres mucho más que eso… mucho más…para mí.- Se sinceró el oji-azul, Tomoyo pareció muy sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar esas simples palabras.

¿Entonces me perdona mi bella damisela? – Rogó el chico con una cara tan encantadora e irresistible de negar. La amatista asintió de inmediato.

Es necesario reponer el tiempo perdido ¿no crees? – Sugirió en tono travieso el joven heredero.

Horas más tarde y después de una larga batalla con Meiling para que los dejara salir solos; la pareja chico y bailarina, paseaban en la lujosa limosina de la familia Hiraguizawa. Ambos con vestimenta elegante y fina; a petición misma del caballero de armadura magnética.

¿A dónde vamos Eriol? – Rompía el silencio la muñequita. Llevaba un vestido estraple blanco de lino, con pedrería diminuta y brillante. Guantes largos y zapatos del mismo color. El cabello suelto, adornado únicamente por un sujetador con incrustaciones preciosas. A juego llevaba un lindo abrigo blanco que la protegía del frio. (están en pleno otoño XD)

Es una sorpresa – Secundó él sin dar mayores detalles del asunto.

Al final del recorrido el auto paró en las puertas del famoso teatro de la ciudad. Enseguida la pelinegra se ocultó en el bolsillo del fino esmoquin de su dueño, dirigiéndolos en el interior del recinto. Su lugar era uno de los palcos con vista frente al escenario.

Este lugar es bellísimo, debe ser muy costoso. – Indicó su acompañante femenina saliendo de su escondite después de que el empleado del teatro abandonará al prestigiado invitado (Eriol)

Ser hijo de Clow Reed a veces tiene sus ventajas. – Contestó de manera natural.

En un instante la cortina roja de tercipelo dejó a la vista la escenografía y los primeros actores. El espectáculo era: _El lago de los cisnes._

Pero si es…ballet. – Pronunció Tomoyo, atónita y encantada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Y la bailarina principal…es mi madre. – Dijo Eriol sin expresar ninguna emoción, salvo la melancolía. Las amatistas se concentraron en el níveo al escuchar sus palabras.

Ya lo sabías ¿verdad? – Afirmó la joven al notar la ausencia de sorpresa en el oji-azul.

He escuchado en las noticias que esta será su última vez sobre el escenario. – Continúo él sin despegar la mirada de la actriz entrante a escena.

La amatista no dijo nada más, era suficiente ver el rostro de Eriol para saber cómo se sentía e incluso lo que pensaba en esos momentos al ver a su madre ejecutando el ballet con tanta delicadeza y majestuosidad, que hasta ella misma quedó atrapada en el encanto de la "princesa-cisne"

El final tan esperado del acto cuatro indica el cierre del telón e inicia un mar de aplausos, ovaciones y una lluvia de rosas para "_Oddette." _ La cortina se reabre con todos lo bailarines agradeciéndole al público presente.

Fue allí cuando el destino decidió unir de nuevo a madre e hijo a través de los ojos. El momento pareció eterno y a la vez efímero, los orbes azul índigo el par de zafiros de la ilustre dama que solía llevar el apellido Hiraguizawa. Fijos uno del otro, posición corporal estática y rígida del todo, sensación ilógica de una ducha con agua fría, como un repentino despertar de sus sueños borrosos y difusos por el pasar de los años.

Toda esta gama de sucesos llenaba al par de individuos que comparten un lazo irrompible e inmune al tiempo. Hasta que el más joven de ambos detiene ese contacto de microsegundos, para regresar de lleno al presente y a todo lo acontecido a su alrededor.

Le dio la espalda a la imagen ante sí, mientras que las palmas y la algarabía cesaban de a poco, cuando el telón se despedía por última vez.

Hora de irnos. – Anunció el níveo permaneciendo en la misma postura.

Espera Eriol, ¿Qué acaso no piensas hablarle? – Detenía la amatista con palabras, mientras contemplaba el movimiento de la gente en la planta baja.

No. – Respondió el chico en seco.

¿Por qué? Su carrera ya ha terminado ¿no? Ella podría regresar a tu lado y al de Meiling, si se lo pidieras – Intentaba de convencer la pelinegra.

Por eso mismo Tommy, mi madre nunca pudo ser libre hasta que se desprendió de mi padre y de nosotros, esa fue decisión suya. Y si ella regresara algún día… también será por que así lo desea; no pienso influir en esa elección. - Enunció hacía la aludida, con una calma y madurez sorprendente a los ojos de cualquiera.

Tomoyo guardó silencio en ese y en los minutos siguientes. Quizá Eriol tenía razón pero… no podía descartar cierto egoísmo en el actuar del níveo, por negarle a su hermanita la oportunidad de reunirse con su madre. Mientras descendían por las escaleras de la entrada principal para abordar el vehículo, la multitud también hacía lo mismo con sus respectivos autos.

Por segunda ocasión otro golpe del destino llama a la puerta del heredero Reed, con la firme insistencia de volver a los días pasados.

Disculpe joven no fue mi intención. – Se excusaba una chica de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros, tez blanca y pupilas color aceituna, que recién topaba de modo accidental con nuestro caballero.

No se preocupe, no fue nada. – Contestaba él, continuando con su camino sin si quiera voltear a ver a la señorita.

Las coincidencias a veces son muchas y el mundo en ocasiones es mucho más pequeño de lo que imaginamos, nadie está exento a ser parte de esto. Cualquier encuentro puede esperarte justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y esa noche había tomado como principal personaje a….

Es un placer volver a encontrarte….Eriol Reed Hiraguizawa. – Susurraba una sonrisa rosa en curva, viendo al aludido alejarse.

ooooo

La mansión ya estaba a media luz cuando la pareja arribó, el silencio había perdurado todo el recorrido y aún continuaba. Tomoyo no tenía idea de que decir o hacer para que su dueño pudiera abandonar esa expresión de tristeza y nostalgia. Desde el interior del bolsillo, buscaba algo…tan solo alguna palabra que lo hiciese sentir mejor.

Eriol…yo…- Trataba de articular una oración coherente o por lo menos oportuna en ese momento.

Que extraño, el despacho de papá está abierto y con la chimenea encendida. – Cayó en cuenta el pelinegro, cortando las palabras de su compañera.

Al entrar al lugar no encontró a nadie, más algo extraño pronto llamó su atención. Se trataba de un solitario sobre descansando sobre el escritorio, recién había sido abierto y en su interior resguardaba una carta.

¿Del Hospital? - Inquiere al ver el encabezado escrito en el papel.

Es mía – Contesta una voz a su espalda. Se trataba del magnate de las empresas Reed. – Tú sabes que desde hace meses mi corazón no ha andado del todo bien. – Explicó éste acomodándose en un antiguo y bello sofá escarlata junto al cálido fuego. – Parece que la situación está empeorando. – Continúo en tono cansado y afligido.

¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – Atinó a cuestionar el chico tratando de asimilar la información.

No hace mucho – Devolvió el padre. – Es por eso que quiero dejar todo listo para ti y tu hermana antes de mi partida ¿entiendes?

Eriol afirmó con la cabeza de manera automática como si de un robot se tratase, al fin entendía la constante insistencia de su padre por su rápido ascenso al mundo laboral y adulto. No había más dudas ni más explicaciones, todo parecía estar dicho y claro ante sus ojos; en un muy cercano futuro (más de lo él hubiese querido) se convertiría en el próximo empresario del grupo Reed, en plena adolescencia.

oooooo

**Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que han estado apoyando esta historia y a una servirdora. Tambien quiero agradecer por su voto y participación en la encuesta, aún queda tiempo para seguir votando XD Gracias a angeldark2805, Zitah TxE, Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji, Darthmocy, Kalulu13 y Daimay.**


	7. Tu pequeño Secreto

**¡Regresé! Disculpen la tardanza, esta ultima semana ha estado muy complicada para mí. Pero logré sacar un poquito de tiempo para traerles este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

Capítulo 7

Tu pequeño Secreto

La habitación carecía de iluminación desde que su dueño la abandonara y así permanecía incluso después de su regreso. Ahí estaba él, recargado en el umbral de la puerta cerrada, su mirada caía en dirección a la alfombra e incluso su cuerpo negaba a moverse si quiera un músculo.

En cuestión de segundos su vida había dado un giro hacía un camino que creía lejano, con la imagen de un futuro impuesto para él y toda su familia. Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a una objeción o incluso una respuesta desaprobatoria.

Se encargaría del legado de su padre y desecharía cualquier sueño o expectativa suya para el mañana. En cuanto a su hermana, sería mandada a un internado inglés al finalizar sus estudios de primaria o talvez antes.

El peso que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros era inmenso, casi asfixiante, resultándole difícil incluso respirar con tan solo pensarlo.

¿Eriol te encuentras bien? – Cuestionaba preocupada la amatista, al ver el semblante abrumado del oji-azul.

La respuesta no llego, en su lugar, se vio un cuerpo deslizarse lentamente hasta tocar el piso y quedarse de rodillas. Su rostro se humedeció con varias gotas cristalinas naciendo de sus pupilas.

Tengo Miedo – Repetía varias veces, hasta tomar un tono audible y quebrantado.

De nuevo la bailarina era el único testigo del dolor y llanto del joven Hiraguizawa, convirtiéndolo en un niño indefenso, suplicante de protección y cariño.

Si la impotencia tuviese un sinónimo ese sería Tomoyo; que difícil era tan solo observar la tristeza de otros, sin poder hacer algo para apaciguar aunque fuera un poquito ese cruel sentimiento.

No estás solo, nunca lo estarás. Tal vez no sea suficiente pero aquí me tendrás…siempre. - Reconfortaba ella a su lado.

OooooO

Los días que le siguieron fueron extremadamente cansados, Eriol literalmente debía dividirse en dos o más individuos para atender cada una de las demandas de la empresa y la escuela.

Cuando creía que todos los cambios e improvistos ya se habían presentado en su vida.

Llegó una sorpresiva visita exportada genuinamente desde Francia, anunciando gloriosamente su regreso por los pasillos de la firma Reed.

Se trataba de una joven (muy bella por cierto) de cabellera dorada cayendo hasta sus hombros, piel de porcelana y unos enigmáticos orbes aceituna. El golpeteo de sus tacones sobre el piso de madera, denotaban su excesiva seguridad, rozando casi en la altanería. Pero bueno, era un lujo que ella podía darse, al ser hija de uno de los acaudalados socios del Sr. Clow.

Busco al joven Eriol Hiraguizawa – Anunció la rubia ante una de las secretarias.

El joven no puede atenderle, en estos momentos se encuentra en una reunión junto a su padre y otros clientes. – Explicó la empleada en tono cordial.

La aludida hizo una mueca de fastidio e irremediablemente tomó asiento en un lugar cercano para esperar el fin de la dichosa junta. Aproximadamente una hora después, salieron del recinto toda una comitiva de hombres de edad ya avanzada, todos ellos con rostros duros como el acero y un porte inquebrantable. En contraste a ese cuadro, se asoma un jovencito de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

Que gusto verle Hiraguizawa-Kun – Saludó la chica al tenerlo cerca.

¿Maika –San? – Reconoció él con asombro a la rubia.

Y cómo olvidarla, si fue la misma chica que hace unos meses atrás ridiculizó en una cena de gala en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Clow Reed.

Vaya veo que no me ha olvidado – Comentó ella acercándosele peligrosamente.

Sí…eh…bueno, ¿Qué la trae de vuelta a Japón? – Desvío con ingenio sus obvias intenciones.

Pienso quedarme aquí una temporada, ya he llenado la matrícula de inscripción en un buen instituto. – Informó la rubia con una sonrisa.

En ese momento fue requerida la presencia del heredero otra vez a sus nuevas obligaciones.

Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego. – Se despidió Eriol de inmediato.

Más pronto de lo que crees querido…más pronto de lo que crees… - Susurraba la joven una vez sola.

OooooO

_Departamento__ de Lee Shaoran (como en Sakura Cardcaptors___

Esa tarde, un invitado peculiar visitó el hogar del joven chino y ahora degustaban un delicioso té verde, acompañados de unos ricos panecillos en forma de durazno, preparados precisamente por el castaño.

Están riquísimos Lee – Elogiaba una pelinegra de reducida estatura al probar un trocito del postre. – No imagine que cocinarás tan bien. – Continúo.

Me alegra que te gusten, no es muy común ver comer a una muñequita. – Argumentó él enternecido por la amatista.

En casa de Eriol también cocinan delicioso, Meiling siempre me da un poco de postre extra. – Comentaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

La estancia de la bailarina en el hogar de Shaoran o incluso en ocasiones en el hogar de Sakura eran algo reciente; pero al ojí-azul no le había quedado remedio, las constantes obligaciones vespertinas en las oficinas Reed lo dejaban totalmente aprisionado.

Mientras que Meiling recién comenzaba un exhaustivo curso de idiomas y muchas otras artes que le servirían en el internado femenil. Cabe decir que ella se opuso desde que se le dio la noticia pero con un poco de disuasión fraternal y algunos consejos de Tomoyo, la niña terminó por ceder.

De Eriol quería hablarte Tommy… bueno él….cómo se encuentra? – Sacó por fin la pregunta que desde hace días le rondaba por la mente, al enterarse de la situación de la familia Hiraguizawa. – En clases casi ya no hablamos y en los ensayos solo se limita a hacer su parte. La verdad no tengo el valor de preguntárselo en persona. – Concluyó un poco avergonzado al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su amigo en esa difícil etapa que estaba viviendo.

Todo este tiempo se ha guardado mucho dolor Shaoran, no solo por lo de ahora sino también por el pasado. Y lo más triste es que esa enorme carga la sostiene él solo. Pienso que quizá no mencione nada para no preocuparlos pero, es demasiado; no se merecen tanto sufrimiento. – Culminó Tomoyo con los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas al traer a su mente a los hermanos Hiraguizawa.

No te preocupes, últimamente Eriol y Mei se han vuelto más optimistas, más fuertes y todo es gracias a ti. Sakura y yo también buscaremos la manera de ayudarles en lo que se les ofrezca, te lo prometo. – Apoyó el pelicafé.

Muchas gracias, prometo igual ayudarte para conquistar a Sakura – Dijo ella ya sonriendo.

¿¡¡PERO QUE DICES!!? – Exclamó Shaoran casi escupiendo todo su té que bebía.

Fue así como la mentecilla de Tomoyo comenzó a idear el plan perfecto para la declaración perfecta.

_Ooo Al día siguiente ooO_

_Secundaria Seiji salón 2_

Antes de comenzar con los ensayos del día de hoy, quiero que reciban a una nueva compañera. – Anunció el profesor en turno. – Adelante, pasa… - Indicó.

Al deslizarse la puerta, varios ojos masculinos quedaron desorbitados. Su nueva compañera era hermosa (a su parecer), se trataba de la señorita Maika Miyamoto, una de las jovencitas más adineradas de Japón y el extranjero.

El más sorprendido era sin lugar a dudas nuestro caballero de armadura magnética, que en cuestión de segundos se formó una idea de cómo sería su vida escolar de ahora en más con la presencia de la rubia; sería realmente tormentosa.

Para su suerte el ensayo ya iba iniciar y por lo menos no se le acercaría (por el momento).

Los vestuarios estaban listos, apareciendo en escena por primera vez. Todos se veían realmente sacados del cuento original. La inocente Clara (Rika) llevaba un sencillo vestido verde-mar estilo campesino y una cinta adornado su cabello.

La hermosa Hada de azúcar (Sakura) lucía un vestido en tonalidades pastel y con varios encajes que llegaban un poco antes de la rodilla, zapatillas rosas y medias de un blanco traslúcido y adiamantado; sin olvidar la coronilla dorada y alas correspondientes.

El "malvado" rey ratón (Shaoran), llevaba una camisa azul oscuro de mangas largas que era adornada con varias insignias y medallas doradas como signo de su realeza. Unos pantalones blancos, con mocasines negros. Incluyendo por supuesto, corona, orejas, bigote y colita respectivamente. Por último, el príncipe de las muñecas (Eriol) vestía una camisa de un rojo imperial y unos pantalones negros. A petición de Naoko (y de muchas otras chicas) dejó a un lado los anteojos y despeino ligeramente su cabello, para dar ese toque…sexy que tanto enloquecía a sus admiradoras.

El esfuerzo, arduas de trabajo, dedicación e infinita paciencia daban sus frutos y justo a una semana del estreno teatral. La actuación fluía de modo natural en todos los personajes, sobre todo y sorprendentemente en el joven Hiraguizawa que hasta lograba sonrojar a la misma Sasaki. Resultaba difícil imaginar que su vida personal estaba llena de conflictos y preocupaciones al verlo en escena. Se había convertido sin saber…igual a su madre.

Los felicito a todos lo ha hecho muy bien – Culminaba la directora teatral.

Eriol-Kun, estuviste grandioso – Felicitaba la nueva alumna.

Gracias y bienvenida a mi escuela, aunque me sorprendiste, no imagine que fueras a inscribirte justo en este colegio. – Comentaba el pelinegro tratando de no sonar incomodo ante la llegada de la rubia.

Bueno esa era la idea pero parece que sucedió al revés, fui yo la sorprendida al ver tu faceta de príncipe encantado. En verdad el "Cascanueces" es una historia muy interesante – Inquirió ella con cierto aire de intriga – El cuento de un muñeco de madera que cobra vida por arte de magia… suena verdaderamente fantástico, pero…no imposible ¿no lo crees? - Terminó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa del todo misteriosa.

¿Qué estás insinuando? – Fue el joven directo al grano.

No lo hubiera creído si no lo veía con mis propios ojos, me refiero a tu pequeña amiguita; que escabulliste la otra noche en el teatro. – Finalizaba en tono triunfal.

Conociendo a Maika como Eriol la conocía, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa verdad recién expuesta por la chica. Y que mantenerla en silencio le costaría mucho más que unos simples billetes.

OooooO

**Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews: Darthmocy, Boggartt, Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji, Angeldark2805, Thelo (muchas gracias) y a Zitah TxE.**

**En verdad agradezco sus ánimos y su apoyo, me hace muy muy feliz! XD**

**¿Quieren saber como van las votaciones para el próximo fanfic? Aquí están:**

En primer lugar: Card Captor Sakura – Eriol x Tomoyo con el 78% de votos

Segundo lugar: Shugo Chara – Amu x Ikuto con el 14% de votos

Tercer lugar: Sailor Moon – Usagui x Seiya con el 7%

Quienes aún no han votado ingresen a cleilisimagine (blogspot) punto com para que voten por su favorita.

Saludos y tengan un muy bonito día!!


	8. Renuncia

¡Estoy viva y de regreso XD! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón por dejarlos tanto tiempo, pero las últimas semanas han sido fatales: primero la inspiración se fue y para rematar los ORDINARIOS O.O

Como bien dicen: después de la tormenta llega la cama y con ella, regresa la inspiración XD ahora puedo disfrutar de un mes completito para mi! Así que me van a ver más seguido estos días. Ahora a leer!!

**Capítulo 8**

**Renuncia**

. En verdad el "Cascanueces" es una historia muy interesante – Inquirió ella con cierto aire de intriga – El cuento de un muñeco de madera que cobra vida por arte de magia… suena verdaderamente fantástico, pero…no imposible ¿no lo crees? - Terminó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa del todo misteriosa.

¿Qué estás insinuando? – Fue el joven directo al grano.

No lo hubiera creído si no lo veía con mis propios ojos, me refiero a tu pequeña amiguita; que escabulliste la otra noche en el teatro. – Finalizaba en tono triunfal.

Conociendo a Maika como Eriol la conocía, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa verdad recién expuesta por la chica. Y que mantenerla en silencio le costaría mucho más que unos simples billetes.

Aunque el pelinegro estaba del todo perplejo, en su cabeza se estaban formando miles de posibles explicaciones y hasta excusas que le podría inventar a la chica. Pero obviamente ella no le creería tan fácilmente. Estaba a punto de articular palabras, cuando Shaoran y Sakura se aproximaban donde se ambos se encontraban.

¿Eriol te gustaría venir con nosotros a la heladería después de las clases? – invitó la esmeralda.

Nunca sus amigos fueron tan oportunos, lo habían salvado (aunque solo fuera temporalmente).

Por supuesto. – Contestó él rápidamente. – Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a practicar con el club de música para los últimos ensayos. – Repuso de inmediato, empezando a marcharse.

Hiraguizawa. – Llamó la rubia justo antes de que el aludido abandonara el aula. Él se limitó a mirarle. – No olvides, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente. – concluyó la joven Miyamoto.

Ooo Oficinas Reed ooO

Una llamada finalizaba por el auricular del presidente de la compañía. Había sido una larga y difícil charla; una conversación que trataba de reponer todos los años perdidos o por lo menos, limar unas cuantas asperezas del pasado. El antiguo matrimonio Hiraguizawa por fin logró cruzar palabras sin terminar en una discusión.

Para Clow, la cobranza que el tiempo hizo con la separación de su familia y las extenuantes horas de trabajo en la oficina, le resultaron más costosas que cualquier otra de sus posesiones materiales.

Sus días estaban literalmente contados y la certeza de que muy pronto tendría que abandonar el mundo, ya era parte de su vivir.

El tiempo se me escapa de las manos… mis queridos hijos.- Musita el hombre con voz llorosa al contemplar aquella foto de dos lindos niños, que descansa en su escritorio y que en repetidas ocasiones escogió ignorar.

OoooO

Heladería

"Chocolates y Mentas"

¿¡Qué esa chica sabe qué!? – Exclamaba la castaña de un brinco por lo que recién Eriol les contaba.

Lo peor es que la conozco demasiado bien y estoy seguro que no trama nada bueno. – Respondía resignado el pelinegro, mientras se llevaba una gran cucharada de helado achocolatado. Para aliviar las penas.

¿Y a todo esto de dónde la conoces exactamente? No recuerdo haberla visto antes o que la hayas mencionado si quiera a Sakura o a mí. – Cuestionaba intrigado el chino.

Maika es hija de uno de los socios más influyentes y ricos de mi padre. La conocí en una de las tantas reuniones que hacía la compañía. Debo decir que su reputación no es la más limpia que digamos. Siempre está de "cacería" como rumoraban las malas lenguas en ese entonces; buscaba a jóvenes ricos para conquistarlos y exprimirles hasta el último centavo. Pero conmigo fue mucho más lejos. – Hiraguizawa hizo una pausa mientras volvía a degustar de su postre una vez más para poder continuar. Sus oyentes estaban inmersos en relato, a la expectativa y en suspenso por lo que se avecinaba.

La señorita Miyamoto fue la causa de aquél incidente con… - No pudo terminar la frase, tan solo pronunciar ese nombre le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Aquél nombre por el cual conoció el amor y el desamor.

¿Acaso te refieres a Kaho Mizuki? – Acompletó Sakura con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. El chico solamente asintió con tristeza.

Verán, la historia amorosa de Eriol comenzó en pleno inicio de la primavera. Cuando, por obra de las coincidencias o quizá el destino, lo condujo por una hermosa arboleda cerca del templo Tsukimine de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Los cerezos recién florecían y llenaban el ambiente con su bello color y exquisito aroma.

Cuando sus ojos la encontraron, ella vestía el actuendo tradicional que las aprendices para sacerdotisas usaban. Parecía tener aproximadamente su edad.

Era una chica realmente bella en verdad, sus cabellos largos y cobrizos se revolvían sutilmente por la brisa. Su mirada (que estaba concentrada en el piso, al ir barriendo los pétalos rosas que cubrían su entrada) era de un color entre rojizo-avellana.

El pobre chico no tuvo si quiera las agallas para saludarle, pero una segunda oportunidad se le presentaría; cuando la sacerdotisa acudiera en el mismo instituto que él. Apenas era su primer año en secundaria para ambos y también para un par de castaños, todos reunidos en el mismo colegio. Con el tiempo la amistad entre Kaho y Eriol se fue fortaleciendo, llegando al punto en que el británico sintiera algo mucho más que un simple cariño de amigos. Hasta que Miyamoto interfirió en su vida.

Como bien ha dicho el pelinegro, había conocido a la francesa por medio de las reuniones de la empresa de su padre. Y desde el primer momento él se convertiría en la próxima presa para la francesa. Sus continuas llamadas y "casuales encuentros" (una nueva manera sutil de llamar al espionaje) ya estaban causando los primeros estragos en la amistad entre el británico y la joven sacerdotisa.

Desesperado por ponerle a Maika un alto, el joven Hiraguizawa optó por dejarla en completo ridículo durante el cumpleaños número cuarenta y cinco del prestigioso Clow Reed.

Pero lo peor estaba apenas por venir, pues la francesa eligió una muy cruel venganza que haría sufrir intensamente al oji-azul.

Esa mañana Eriol caminaba más lento de lo normal, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Tenía las palabras adecuadas bien gravadas en la cabeza y en sus manos sujetaba tembloroso un bello ramo de rosas blancas. – Este es el día – Se repetía una y otra vez al andar.

Después de mucho pensarlo, meditarlo y volverlo a pensar, había tomado la iniciativa de decirle a Kaho de una vez por todas lo mucho que le gustaba. Pero al llegar allí pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien. Había más actividad que de costumbre en el templo.

Hombres iban y venían cargados con enormes cajas, muebles e innumerables pertenencias de la familia Mizuki.

Intrigado, buscó con rapidez a la joven aprendiz que, con lágrimas en los ojos se despedía del imponente árbol sagrado del lugar.

¿Kaho qué está pasando? – Preguntó preocupado el níveo, al ver el estado de su amiga.

Al encontrarse con el rostro femenino, no le agrado en lo absoluto. Aquellas pupilas que siempre le regalaban una sonrisa, ahora le miraban con un profundo odio y rencor. Tomando forma palpable en una senda bofetada de "bienvenida."

¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Interrogaba él nuevamente sin poder entender tan rudo comportamiento.

¡Por qué eso es lo que mereces! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – Gritaba entre llanto la joven.

¿A qué te refieres? No… no comprendo. – Cavilaba lentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mi familia y yo nos iremos de Tomoeda. El templo fue vendido y muy pronto será demolido. – Respondió ella, aún con el llanto a flor de piel.

Eso no es posible, mi padre es uno de los mayores benefactores del templo; no puede hacer algo así. – Justificaba incrédulo.

Pues lo hizo – Cortó Kaho en seco. – Lo vendió a uno de sus allegados a modo de disculpa. – Explicó.

Los Miyamoto. – Dedujo él en voz alta.

Así es. – Afirmó la pelicobriza.

Lo demás es historia, Kaho se marchó a Seúl aún con resentimiento en el alma. Y Eriol permaneció en esa ciudad. Sólo, con el corazón roto, una silenciosa declaración y un ramo sin dueño.

Todo contacto entre ellos se rompió, quedando solamente ruinas de lo que fue y de lo que pudo ser. Justo como el templo sucumbió.

Jamás perdonó a su padre por acceder ante tal egoísta petición; fue así como un muro entre ambos se fue reforzando, hasta llegar el día de hoy. Y el acumulado rechazo hacía las mujeres que ya había florecido por el abandono de su madre, creció más aún con todo lo sucedido. Formando de esta forma al caballero de armadura magnética

Así que eso fue lo que paso. – Secundaba Shaoran, después del relato.

Sí, no pude hacer nada en contra de Maika por ser hija de un aliado poderoso de mi padre. Y decidí dejar ese episodio de mi vida en el olvido, por eso fue que no les dije nada. –

Que horrible, ¿cómo puede haber gente tan mala? Y el templo Tsukimine era tan bonito. – Comentaba Sakura conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que Maika sabe de Tomoyo?- Retomaba la palabra el castaño.

Aún no lo sé. Pero no pienso permitir que alguien más sufra. – Finalizó el níveo con decisión.

Ooo Mansión Hiraguizawa ooO

Bienvenido Eriol. – Recibía alegre la amatista.

Hola Tommy, ya estoy en casa. – Devolvía el aludido.

Hoy llegas un poco más tarde, ¿es por los últimos ensayos de la obra? – Cuestionaba la muñequita.

No, es que Shaoran y Sakura me invitaron a un helado después de clase. – Explicaba el joven, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se deshacía del saco del uniforme.

El estreno de la obra es en unos días, ya estoy ansiosa por verla. Seguramente será del todo encantadora. – Soñaba despierta la pelinegra.

Sobre esto Tommy….bueno… creo que lo mejor es que no vayas a vernos esa noche. – Dijo Hiraguizawa con dificultad, sabía muy bien lo ilusionada que estaba su muñequita por verlo en escena. Pero sin duda era lo mejor, no quería arriesgarse a que Maika o alguien más la descubriera.

Le expuso las razones y la causa principal de su decisión y al final, toda la alegría en el rostro de la bailarina se fue difuminando, hasta desaparecer. – Entiendo – Había dicho ella, para luego confinarse en su pequeña alcoba el resto de la tarde.

Lo lamento Tomoyo, sólo quiero protegerte – Susurró Eriol

Pero la manera correcta de afrontar los problemas es hacerles frente, y así lo haría Hiraguizawa en esa ocasión.

Se encaminó al hogar de los Miyamoto para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Esta vez no estaría dispuesto a callar, ni aceptar las imposiciones de su padre.

Lo recibieron con respeto y cordialidad, más él se mostraba gélido, con seriedad inigualable. En cuestión de minutos apareció la figura femenina y rubia, en la sala.

Bienvenido Eriol querido – Saludaba pomposa la chica. – A ¿qué debo el honor de tu visita? – Inquirió ella tomando asiento.

Tú dijiste que teníamos una charla pendiente y vengo a terminarla. – Explicó del todo tajante.

Bien, te escucho. – Comentó Maika, con su típica sonrisa triunfal.

Exactamente ¿cuánto quieres por guardar el secreto? – Ofreció Eriol sin rodeos.

¿Dinero dices? No, eso es lo que menos necesito. – Contestó divertida por la propuesta.

¿Entonces? – Volvía a preguntar el oji-azul.

Yo te quiero a ti Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Sentenciaba la rubia. – Me has gustado desde el principio y siempre consigo lo que quiero. No importa cuanto tiempo lleve, siempre gano al final. – Alardeaba la francesa.

¿Qué pasa si me niego a tu tonto capricho? – Enfrentó el aludido.

Eso sería una pena. Me pregunto ¿cuánto pagarían los medios y la competencia de tu padre por una muñeca como esa? Quizás hasta investiguen con ella, es decir, ¿cuántas muñecas vivientes existen en el mundo? – Planteaba hipócritamente.

La presa había caído, tal y como ella esperaba. El gran orgullo y ego de Hiraguizawa se doblegaba frente a sus ojos. Renunciando una vez más a la felicidad y al amor de su vida.

OoooO

Qué tal ¿les gusto? Espero que sí. Esta historia da sus últimos capítulos, ¡no se los pierdan! Como un breve avance les comento que por fin va a llegar el momento de subir el telón con todos en escena y una muy inesperada improvisación XD

¡También ya han llegado los resultados los resultados finales de sus votos! Y el ganador es… (redoble de tambores) Card Captor Sakura con Tomoyo y Eriol. El título de su nueva historia será: _Calendario para dos._

Después de este corte informativo jeje, pasemos a los reviews

Kalulu13: Sí Maika es una verdadera villana (creo que en este capitulo la odiarás más XD) Pero no te preocupes el amor siempre triunfa. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

Littlegirl-misao: Que alegría que te guste, y te aseguro que ese golpe del destino llegará. Solo ten un poquitín de paciencia. Saluditos y muchas gracias.

Zitah TxE: Aquí esta el capitulo 8, perdón por tardar tanto. Y también continúa con tu divertidísimo fic, para ser de nuevo la primera que te deje review XD

Thelo: ¡Que emoción recibir un review tuyo! Tus historias son geniales, y que bueno que te guste la mía. Muchas gracias.

Angeldark2805: Bueno aquí tienes la respuesta a tu duda. Sí la vida de Eriol es triste pero toda su tristeza va a ser compensada, de eso me encargo yo XD Saluditos!

Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji: Romance garantizado en el próximo capitulo no te lo pierdas XD Saludos para ti.

Boggart: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ojalá y este también :D y todo el mes estaré más activa. ¡VIVA VACACIONES! Saluditos.

Darthmocy: Como bien dices, todo es ganancia en esta vida y Eriol va a tener su recompensa. Gracias por tu review fuiste la primera XD


	9. Comienza la Función

Hola a todos!!! Antes que nada…. PERDÓN por la tardanza!!! Tenía tantas ideas para este capítulo, que me fue muy difícil elegir y acomodarlas todas. Ojala y haya quedado bien n///n Sin más, que disfruten la lectura!!

**Capítulo 9**

**Comienza la función**

Por fin el día había llegado, todo el alumnado de la secundaria Tomoeda refinaba los últimos detalles para su evento festivo por la tarde. Los nervios aumentaban con el correr del tiempo. Pero nadie se encontraba más nervioso que el joven proveniente de Hong Kong, y no precisamente por la obra o su actuación. El lindo y castaño Li Shaoran finalmente le haría frente a sus sentimientos y los dejaría en libertad, había recibido todo el apoyo de su mejor amigo y uno que otro consejo de su pequeña amiga amatista. De hecho, era un plan que no podía fallar, obtendría un sí por respuesta casi de inmediato, o… al menos eso esperaba.

Andaba de aquí para allá ensayando todo lo que debía decir y con cada palabra su rostro se encendía hasta tomar el máximo tono rojizo que puede existir.

Mientras tanto, otro de los protagonistas descansa en soledad tras bambalinas, encerrado en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. En esas últimas semanas su vida había cambiado radicalmente en muchos aspectos, ahora, poseía muchas más responsabilidades que cualquiera de sus compañeros y justo en esos momentos su mente y corazón estaban en pleno debate moral, ¿qué hacer? Se encontraba en plena encrucijada donde la única salida parecía ser alejarse de su bella Tomoyo. Con solo la idea de su ausencia, causaba una punzada aguda en su corazón e incluso más dolorosa que la partida de Kaho Mizuki. Si bien, no había cruzado palabra con Miyamoto en todo ese día, sabía a la perfección que su amenaza iba en serio. Y que de modo inevitable, se separaría muy pronto de su muñequita.

Perdóname Tommy – Se repetía una y otra vez, golpeando con fuerza la pared. Quizá así el sentimiento de impotencia se alejaría un poco.

En la mansión de Clow Reed, una diminuta figura contempla el exterior desde la ventana del segundo piso. Añorando aquél mundo que no sería capaz de disfrutar con plenitud y soñando con la felicidad que no sería capaz de alcanzar: el amor.

Tomoyo ya vine - Anunció una niña de coletas negras.

Bienvenida Meling-chan – Recibía la amatista, ocultando su tristeza.

Mira lo que te he traído. – Decía la pequeña mostrando un bello vestidito celeste – Te verás muy linda con él esta tarde.

Muchas gracias Mei, en verdad es muy bonito pero, no iré a ver la obra. – Confesaba cabizbaja.

Por supuesto que irás, solo que Eriol no se va a enterar, hasta que ya estemos ahí. – Contestaba ella con una sonrisa pícara.

_A __continuación presentaremos a los alumnos del salón uno de la secundaria Tomoeda, presentará la puesta en escena del "Cascanueces" _ - Se daba el anuncio por los altavoces dispersos en el auditorio del colegio.

El público ya ocupaba sus asientos y de entre ellos estaban el gran magnate Clow Reed y su pequeña hija, que secretamente llevaba una muñeca muy peculiar dentro de su infantil bolso.

Tras unos cinco minutos de espera, se da la señal para dejar en oscuridad el recinto y abrir poco a poco la enorme cortina de terciopelo que cubría el escenario.

_Nuestra historia comienza justo en la víspera de la navidad, cuando la hermosa Clara recibe un hermoso y mágico obsequio esa noche. Se lo había dado el viejo Drosermayer, un buen amigo de su familia. Que incluso era como parte de la misma. Clara solía llamarle "tío" por el gran aprecio que le tenía. _Iniciaba el narrador. Al momento aparece Rika Sasaki sujetando entre sus brazos a un especial muñeco hecho de madera.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban a más no poder, disfrutando al máximo ese relato navideño que tanto le encantaba…

_Al sonar las doce campanadas de la media noche, algo extraordinario sucedió…un brillo singular envolvió la oscura sala, todo objeto que ahí se encontraba resplandecía. Y los muchos soldaditos y muñecas que dormían inmóviles bajo el árbol de navidad, fueron despertados suavemente por aquéllas coloridas luces. Trayéndolos así a la vida…_ chicas y chicos caracterizando a esos juguetes se paseaban alegremente por la escena. En el lugar central, sobre una litera se observaba al príncipe de las muñecas despertar de su largo sueño, estirando sus brazos y lanzando un bostezo encantador.

El público femenino de inmediato se hizo escuchar con suspiros y gritos enamorados de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

No sabía que tu hermano fuera tan popular – Había comentado Clow a su niña. Sorprendido por la algarabía que causaba con las jovencitas.

_Clara no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era como soñar despierta. Fue entonces, que su apuesto Cascanueces se aproximó y como todo un caballero le saludó con un dulce beso en la muñeca. Todo parecía sacado de un bello cuento de hadas, hasta que de pronto…la habitación fue invadida por todo un ejército de roedores, comandados por su despiadado líder el rey ratón, eterno enemigo del príncipe. _ Un fiero combate de espadas inició. Ambos, tanto Eriol como Shaoran mostraban gran destreza y habilidad en sus movimientos.

Esto se está poniendo emocionante – Decía animada Meiling, totalmente inmersa en el espectáculo frente a sí.

Escena tras escena y acto tras acto había salido en total perfección. Todo el mundo disfrutaba entretenida del show. Sobre todo cuando la historia dio un giro inesperado y que a todos dejó con la boca entreabierta.

Has causado grandes penas en el reino de las muñecas ¿crees merecer nuestro perdón? – Enunciaba con porte gallardo y blandiendo su espada el actor principal hacia a su oponente. Compartiendo escena junto con Clara y la delicada Hada de azúcar que miraban sin entender del todo lo que sucedía.

Un rey sabe reconocer sus derrotas y sabe cuando es momento de reivindicar su camino – Contestaba el villano aceptando su fracaso. – Por eso te ofrezco mis disculpas y también…- Proseguía el castaño, ahora, con la mirada clavada en la esmeralda. Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta ella, le tomó la mano y continuó… -Y también, espero ser digno de su corazón… mi hermosa hada. – Con este último dialogo Shaoran se deshizo de sus orejas y nariz de ratón con su diestra libre, aguardaba expectante la repuesta de su mística damisela.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente, Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, estaba ¡en shock! ¿a caso era una broma?. Fue entonces que miró a los ojos de Shaoran y justo allí encontró su respuesta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosas y con enorme emoción siguió con el improvisado guión.

Su nobleza me ha conmovido. Para mí, sería un gran honor y una inmensa alegría acogerlo en mi corazón, su alteza. – Concluyó la flor de cerezo con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

En seguida el reformado villano envolvió a su amada en brazos, casi levantándola del suelo. Las ovaciones y aplausos callaron al silencio, dejando a más de uno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La obra retomó su ritmo original, llegando de esta forma al esperado y conmovedor desenlace:

_Clara buscaba desesperada a su querido Cascanueces, no podía aceptar que todo había sido un sueño. Debía encontrarlo, tenía que ser real. Llegó presurosa a la casa de su tío Drosermayer, para saber la verdad…_

Necesito saber qué es verdad y qué no lo es… por favor tío. – Rogaba desesperada la jovencita. En la distancia se escuchan pasos que se aproximan y que traen a escena a un atractivo chico de cabellos negros. (de fondo nuevamente hay gritos de chicas)

Clara, quiero presentarte a mi sobrino. – Indicaba el hombre.

El rostro de la damita se ilumina, cuando el dueño de su corazón se le acerca y le saluda como alguna vez lo hizo.

Hola… Clara. – Pronuncia el joven con una sonrisa irresistible.

Hola… Cascanueces. – Devolvía ella, admirando todas sus fantasías realizadas.

_Cuando un corazón puro es llamado por otro, seguramente el final será feliz. Lo único que hay que hacer es confiar y creer. _Se oía la última línea del actor invisible.

El telón se cerraba con aplausos tras de sí. Muchos de los presentes se ponían de pie ovacionando. Meiling hasta daba silbidos con ambos dedos en la boca, su padre mostraba gran orgullo y alegría por haber presenciado esos momentos tan preciados de su hijo. Tomoyo también estaba feliz, tanto, que hasta un poco se le escapaba por los ojos.

En las bambalinas todos los participantes festejaban y se felicitaban unos a otros. Sobre todo a la nueva pareja del grupo, que agradecía con algo de vergüenza.

Dejando a los personajes atrás, el cuerpo estudiantil se dispone a disfrutar el resto del evento con los amigos y familiares.

Estuviste maravilloso hermano – Felicitaba Mei, al ser la primera en llegar hasta él.

Gracias, me alegra que te gustara.

Aquí hay otra persona que quiere saludarte. – Informa la menor, abriendo su bolsita de conejo afelpada.

Tomoyo… pero…yo te dije que… - Articulaba entrecortado por el asombro.

Yo la traje, ella no tiene la culpa. pero es que en verdad quería verte. – Justificaba la oji-roja poniendo carita de cachorro para dar mayor énfasis a sus últimas palabras.

Eriol miró a ambas y no hizo más que sonreír agradecido por la espontaneidad y terquedad de su hermanita. Tomó a la amatista en sus manos, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

Muchas gracias por haber venido, significa mucho para mí. – Dijo dulcemente.

Fue todo un placer, mi príncipe. – Contesta haciendo una reverencia y con una linda curva en los labios. El joven sonrío también.

Sí que me sorprendiste, hijo. – Se acercaba el Sr. Reed.

Voy a saludar a Sakura y a Shaoran – Comentaba Meiling resguardando de nuevo a Tomoyo y alejándose para evitar que su padre viera a su diminuto acompañante.

Lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito. – Expresaba el magnate a su heredero.

Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí padre. – Dijo sincero el oji-azul.

Ella también ha venido a verte. – Confesó. Y abriendo el campo visual de su hijo, apareció una hermosa dama de claro rostro y ojos celestes. Justo al fondo del auditorio.- Hemos estado en contacto y le he avisado. – Acompletó.

Madre… - Musitó el muchacho sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un llanto silencioso los invadió y ya estando cerca el uno del otro, un abrazo equivalente a diez años de lejanía se apoderó de ambos.

Mi querido Eriol, has crecido tanto. Estoy tan orgullosa. – Lloraba su madre acunando a su niño.

Te he extraño mucho. Me haces tanta falta. – Se desahogó el pelinegro, también llegando a las lágrimas.

Lo sé cariño, lo sé. He sido una pésima madre. No sabes como me arrepiento… sólo espero que tú y Meiling puedan perdonarme. - Reconoció la mujer con dolor.

Después del emotivo encuentro, Eriol, se dedicó a poner al tanto a su madre de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Meiling observó a su hermano y lo feliz que estaba con aquélla bella dama, que instantáneamente reconoció.

¡Mami! – Gritaba destellante de alegría mientras corría a sus brazos.

El jefe de la familia observaba en silencio el conmovedor momento que, por su orgullo y egoísmo había interrumpido años atrás. De nuevo, todos los miembros Hiraguizawa estaban unidos y sólo una personita escuchaba tal inundante alegría de cerca; una linda muñequita oculta entre paredes de felpa, sonríe infinitamente agradecida.

- No me importa sentir un amor que jamás será correspondido, porque…. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré, mi querido príncipe. – Susurraba en secreto la bondadosa bailarina blanca.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El cuento del Cascanueces fue tomado en base a una de tantas películas que ya se hicieron sobre él. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: Thelo, LitttleGirl-Misao, Zitah TxE, Boggart, Yessica Hiraguizawa Daidouji y Darthmocy por apoyar esta historia. No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos y les comento que _Calendario para dos_ ya se ha estrenado, no se olviden pasar por ahí y dejar su opinión XD

Nos vemos pronto!! Bye!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos!! Reportándome después de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggaaaaa inactividad aquí en ffiction a causa de dos razones:

1.- Demaaaaasssiados pendientes en la universidad. – Pero al fin soy libre!!! (aunque sólo durante dos semanas u_________u)

2.- Una terrible falta de imaginación y creatividad – Pero también ya está arreglado ^^ y todo gracias a la hermosísima canción que sale en este capítulo. En serio, a penas la escuché y ¡zaz! Que llegan todas las ideas.

Para las que deseen escucharla la canción se llama:_ Dreams to Dream,_ de la película: Un cuento Americano II, Fievel va al oeste. (dejaré un link en mi profile).

Los personajes y música que aquí se utilizan pretenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"**Dulce Sueño y Amarga Realidad"**

La puesta en escena resultó un éxito rotundo y aquélla noche mágica había traído felicidad a más de un estudiante. El joven Li Shaoran ya era la pareja oficial de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Mientras que el británico Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía de regreso a su querida familia reunida de nuevo.

Esta ocasión tan especial necesita una celebración – Sugería alegremente la pequeña Meiling. Así que al llegar a casa ese mismo anochecer, el señor Reed ordenó poner un suculento banquete sobre la mesa. La familia Hiraguizawa disfrutó mucho esa noche, recordando viejas memorias y recuerdos.

El reloj ya marcaba cerca de las diez y la pequeñita Meiling mostraba signos de sueño en su rostro. La Sra. Hiraguizawa la tomó en brazos para llevarla a descansar; Eriol por su parte, aprovechó para darle a su padre los últimos informes de la compañía. Clow los miró con detenimiento y quedó realmente impresionado, en verdad su hijo había hecho un magnífico trabajo. Seguramente, con unos años más en el negocio harían de él un gran hombre para la empresa, pero… sus ojos paternos no le engañaban; las últimas semanas había visto a Eriol bastante desgastado tanto física como emocionalmente.

Ahora que por circunstancias de la vida, tuvo la oportunidad de poner en orden sus prioridades y de ver en retrospectiva todos los años vividos; el Sr. Hiraguizawa comenzaba a reconsiderar su decisión de heredarle a su primogénito tal carga a su corta edad.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y observó a Eriol profundamente.

- Hijo… ¿dónde está tu felicidad? – Cuestionó el hombre de improviso.

- ¿Di...disculpa? No comprendo. – Articulo con dificultad el chico ante la pregunta.

- Aquello por lo cual lucharías. Eso tan importante…. No está en la empresa ¿verdad? – Volvió a inquirir, en espera de la repuesta.

- No. – Soltó el chico sin rodeos al ver la seriedad de su padre.

**ºººººººº**

La muñequita admiraba la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, se sentía muy feliz al saber que la familia de su príncipe estaba de nuevo junta. Más, como un golpe al alma, apareció la amargura. Tal vez con eso, su misión estaba completa.

Poco tiempo después, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de su querido ojí-azul.

- Tommy ¿aún no te has dormido? Ya es muy tarde. – Indicaba mientras entraba a su alcoba y veía a la amatista despierta a esas horas.

- Lo siento… es que la luna está tan bonita hoy. – Contestaba la chica.

- Tienes razón, es luna llena. – Cae en cuenta el joven al acercarse y dirigir su mirada a los cielos.

El susurro del viento colándose entre las cortinas fue lo único que escuchó por varios minutos. Ya que ambos chicos disfrutaban del paisaje nocturno frente a ellos.

- Eriol… ¿tú crees en los deseos, la magía o en los milagros? – Pregunta la damita con los ojos aún clavados en el firmamento.

- ¿Eh? ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – Se intriga el pelinegro.

- Es decir, si pudieras pedir un deseo… ¿qué pedirías? – Aclara la bailarina ya mirándolo.

- Bueno…pues…creo que…pediría por la salud de mi padre. – Comenzó algo titubeante pero con seguridad al final. Tomoyo le sonrío complacida, era justo la respuesta que esperaba. La prueba de que el corazón de Eriol había vuelto a ser cálido y bondadoso como alguna vez lo fue. - No te preocupes se te cumplirá, lo prometo. – Terminó diciendo casi en un susurro, que su acompañante no pudo escuchar.

- Y ¿qué es lo que pedirías tú? – Cuestionó el pelinegro en esta ocasión.

- Mi deseo ya se ha cumplido; el hecho de estar aquí, el hecho de conocerte a ti y a Meiling es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido desear. – Le contesta con su imborrable sonrisa.

ººººººº

Aunque Eriol se había sincerado con su padre acerca de la empresa, decidió seguir al frente de la misma. Después de todo, tarde que temprano debía enfrentar esa responsabilidad.

En su vida escolar habían aparecido un par de cambios desde la obra escolar (de eso ya una semana). El primero, era la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.. El segundo y el más molesto, fue el haber accedido al chantaje de Miyamoto Maika. Sería su trofeo para mostrar y alardear ante toda la escuela; Shaoran y Sakura se opusieron rotundamente a esa rídicula farsa desde antes que iniciara, pero el británico les explicó una y mil veces que no tenía otra opción.

- Deberías estar más feliz Eriol, hice este almuerzo solamente para ti. – Hablaba la francesa de modo empalagoso mientras le daba de comer a "su chico" durante el receso.

- Puedo comer solo, no necesito de tu ayuda. – Repetía sin éxito un muy exasperado pelinegro.

- Por cierto querido, he estado pensando en nuestro trato y aún no me parece del todo justo. El secreto que estoy guardando es demasiado grande ¿sabes? – Le decía sin escuchar sus anteriores palabras.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿¡Qué más quieres que haga!? – Exclamaba él con lo último de su paciencia.

- Bueno, tú y yo solo estamos juntos en la escuela ¿verdad? Mientras que esa miniatura pasa el resto del día en tu casa…

- Sé lo que estás pensando y mi respuesta es NO. De ninguna manera la dejaré. – Afirmó el chico con seguridad, adivinando el siguiente capricho de la rubia.

- Bien, entonces creo que será fácil divulgar tu pequeño secreto . – Retó ella con audacia.

- No me importa lo que hagas, No dejaré a Tomoyo. – Sentenció con seriedad al momento de levantarse, dejando a la rubia del todo furiosa.

ººººººº

El atardecer se colaba por los grandes ventanales del rascacielos del emporio Hiraguizawa y el futuro director en jefe revisaba los últimos preparativos para la publicidad y mercadeo de la colección de juguetes navideña junto a la Srita. Ruby Moon.

- Creo que en unos cuantos días estarán listos los pedidos para comenzar a sacar los juguetes al mercado nacional e internacional. – Informaba la mujer mientras confirmaba que todo en el papeleo estuviera en orden.

Ella había resultado de gran ayuda desde que a Eriol se le designó al frente del negocio ante la enfermedad de su padre; lo había asesorado y aconsejado de la mejor manera para no dejarse intimidar ante la mesa de socios de la empresa. Sin duda alguna esa dama poseía experiencia dentro de ese mundo. -

- Si no necesita nada más, me retiro joven. – Anunciaba la mujer.

- Espere un momento Srita. – Detenía él con la voz. – Hay algo que quisiera hablar con usted. – Aclaró.

- De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata? – Inquirió la peliroja regresando a su asiento.

- Verá… se trata de Tomoyo. – Explicó dudoso. No sabría si contarle todo era lo correcto pero, no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir en una situación así.

- Se refiere a la ¿muñeca? – Cuestiona ella algo asombrada por el tema próximo a tratar.

- Sí. La verdad es que ella…. – Estaba por iniciar. Cuando por jugarreta del destino se escuchó sonar el teléfono de aquélla oficina. Se trataba de su secretaría que le avisaba del otro lado de la línea, que había alguien esperándole. Suspiró vencido esa plática se pospondría para otra ocasión.

Al salir el chico de su despacho se encontró con la agradable visita de Shaoran y Sakura.

- Hola. – Saludan el par de castaños.

- Que sorpresa Shaoran, Sakura. No esperaba verlos por aquí ¿pasa algo? – Le recibió el británico.

- En realidad no. Sólo pasamos a saludar, últimamente ya ni siquiera hablamos en el instituto. – Comentó Li.

- Bueno, creo que Sakura te ha tenido muy ocupado. – Bromeó Eriol. Y dejó a sus pobres amigos con toda la cara enrojecida.

Decidieron partir hacía la mansión Hiraguizawa, ya que Eriol quería presentarles a su madre. La pareja estaba muy sorprendida por el repentino regreso de la Sra. Hiraguizawa pero conforme su amigo les narró cómo se dieron las cosas, se sintieron muy aliviados y alegres de que todo haya resultado bien para todos los miembros de la familia.

- Es un gusto poder conocer a los amigos de Eriol. Les agradezco mucho por cuidar siempre de él y brindarle su amistad. – Decía la mujer con una sonrisa.

- No tiene que agradecer Sra. Eriol es muy buena persona y un querido amigo para nosotros. – Respondía Sakura de igual modo.

Momentos después se dirigieron a la habitación del níveo, ya que la castaña quería platicar con su pequeña amiga.

- Tommy, hemos llegado – Anunciaba el chico al entrar con sus compañeros, más no hubo respuesta. Se acercó hacía la casa de muñecas para averiguar la razón del silencio y se encontró con la bailarina profundamente dormida.

- Ayy es tan linda. – Mencionaba la ojiverde por lo bajo al asomarse por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de Tomoyo.

- Por supuesto que lo es y no sólo eso, su corazón es muy cálido y noble. – Secundó el pelinegro. – Con ternura. – Cada día aguarda a que llegué de la oficina; incluso a altas horas de la noche. Supongo que hoy el sueño le venció. – Explicó. – Pero quizás esto terminará pronto. – Finalizó con tristeza.

- ¿Porqué dices eso? - Interrogó Shaoran.

- Maika quiere que Tomoyo se vaya. – Contestó él con el mismo sentimiento.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó la cerezo, rompiendo el nítido silencio y por ende, despertando a la amatista. – No pretenderás obedecerle ¿verdad? – Continúa Sakura con rostro enfadado.

- No. Pero ella me dijo claramente que de lo contrario revelaría todo. – Respondió con seriedad. – En estos momentos desearía no haber dejado que Tomoyo entrara en mi vida. Ya que no puedo devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y no estoy seguro si seré capaz de protegerla de lo que está por venir. – Enunciaba con evidente frustración e impotencia.

Permaneciendo en silencio, el corazón de la bailarina blanca pareció romperse al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta y ciega ante el sufrimiento de Eriol? Estaba claro que ella ya resultaba una carga para él, una innecesaria y sin razón de serlo. Muchas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un llanto que se negaba a ser escuchado le carcomían el alma. Fue entonces que decidió que esa misma noche sería la despedida.

Cuando la pareja se marchó ya el cielo mostraba las estrellas en su oscuro color. Meiling y su madre compartían un divertido de mesa con el Sr. Hiraguizawa, a Eriol lo habían invitado a unirse pero se encontraba demasiado cansado y su humor no era del todo bueno, así que optó por irse a la cama. Una vez más verificó que Tomoyo estuviese bien y de nuevo la encontró aparentemente dormida.

No tardó mucho en ponerse las pijamas y recostar la cabeza en la almohada, adentrándose en un dulce mundo de sueños.

ºººººººº

"Que hermoso lugar"- Expresa mi mente al observar lo que se encuentra frente a mis ojos. Se trata de un bello prado en plena primavera que es protegido por un azul tan intenso y estrellado desde las alturas.

Un popurrí de aromas florales llegan a rozar mi nariz y el susurro del viento inunda mis oídos como una hermosa canción.

- Espera un minuto… ¿cómo una hermosa canción? – Me preguntó a mi mismo y en voz alta.

Camino siguiendo el rastro de ese sutil sonido y muy pronto me encuentro en un extenso bosque de acres imponentes que intervienen en el paso de la luna y las estrellas entre sus ramas y follaje. En ese tranquilo y místico recorrido descubro a majestuosas aves nocturnas que acompañan el canto que sigo. Así transcurro admirado por varios minutos o tal vez horas, hasta que otro peculiar sonido llega hasta a mí.

- Un riachuelo – Seguí con mi monologa conversación. Cuando me topé con el apacible ir y venir del agua cristalina. Me agaché hacia ella para saciar mi sed, después de mi jornada. Seguido de ello alcé mi vista nuevamente para conocer la longitud de aquélla hilera transparente con la esperanza de que en su andar llegara a una aldea o ciudad.

La melodía de la brisa aún me acompañaba pero desconocía su origen, tenía la sensación de que mientras más me adentraba a esas tierras, podía escuchar con mayor claridad la "voz del viento."Hasta que pronto distinguí que esa tonada debía nacer de la garganta de una joven.

Mis pasos se volvieron lentos mientras escuchaba las bellas palabras que ese canto brindaba…

_Otra vez volveré a soñar,_

_Se ocultó el sol y veré desfilar solo paz y un mundo mejor._

_Si insisto en soñar puedo sonreír;_

_Ven a mí yo te puedo mostrar, un edén en ti que nadie puede ver;_

_Una luz se filtra en tu piel y vuelve tu fe en la humanidad._

- Esa voz es de…. – Se detienen de repente mis pies al reconocer a la dueña de tal registro. En milésimas de segundo mis piernas adquieren más velocidad solamente para encontrarla…

_Dentro de ti hay una estrella y si destella así te va guiar;_

Parecía como si ella supiese que yo estaba ahí buscándola, puesto que tanto la letra como su bella voz se intensificaban. Llegué a lo que parecía una cortina de helechos colgantes y justo detrás de ellos…

_Por favor quédate junto a mí,_

_¿Para qué soñar? si te tengo a ti._

Ahí estaba ella, tan bella y etérea cual si fuera un ángel. La luz de la luna le bañaba su rostro níveo, su cabello negro libre en el viento y su figura revestida con su siempre vestido blanco. Las brillantes amatistas incrustadas en sus pupilas me miraban con dulzura, desde el momento en que aparecí en aquél claro.

_Realidad te quiero forjar y quiero lograr_

_Hacerte…feliz…._

Finalizó ya estando a unos pasos de mí. Yo estaba fascinado, más que eso, estaba ¡totalmente encantado! Mi muñequita, mi bailarina blanca… ya no era sólo un adorno de porcelana en miniatura; no. Era una joven real de carne y hueso, que fácilmente podía tocar con mis dedos, que podía observar directamente a los ojos y que ahora, me parecía mucho más linda que antes.

- Tommy… ¿qué, cómo? – Trataba de articular coherentemente sin éxito.

Puso su índice sobre mis labios para guardar silenció y obedecí al momento. Después tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos por el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba. Era en verdad como un sueño, una ensoñación que me bridaba tranquilidad, seguridad y calidez.

Con el tiempo, tomamos asiento en el verde césped y sumergimos los pies en el espejo de agua que reflejaba las constelaciones ubicadas arriba de nosotros. Cercano a mi asiento, descansaba un delicado lirio blanco que, con cuidado aparté del suelo y lo obsequié a los cabellos color ébano de Tomoyo.

- Esto es…mágico. No. Es justo como tú lo dijiste, es un milagro. – Recité con la vista clavada en el manto estelar para luego ver sus luceros amatistas. Ella me sonrío de vuelta.

- Me alegra que pienses así pero, esto no es más que una manera de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. – Me dijo sin borrar la curva de sus labios.

- Entonces… - Empecé a decir mientras me ponía de pie frente a ella y le extendía mi mano. - ¿Qué podría hacer yo para devolverle tan hermoso favor, mi bella doncella? – Cuestioné juguetón y galante, a lo que ella rió divertida.

- Pues… - Pareció pensarlo un poco. – Siempre he deseado bailar acompañada. – Confesaba con rubor en las mejillas.

- Para mí sus deseos son órdenes. – Le tomé la mano y una vez frente a frente, coloqué mi otro brazo en su cintura. Iniciamos con los tres pasos básicos de todo vals; supongo que ambos estábamos nerviosos o apenados pero, conforme nos acostumbrábamos a la presencia tan cercana de nuestros cuerpos, la seguridad y la confianza nos invadió. Y de cuando en cuando le hacía girar o la levantaba por el aire.

Al detenerse nuestros pasos, quedamos mirándonos fijamente, disfrutando de la sonrisa del otro.

- Es usted un excelente bailarín. – Expresó Tomoyo.

- Bueno, mi talento es algo natural. – Bromeé. – ¿Hay algo más en que pueda complacerle? – Cuestioné enseguida.

- Dentro de poco darán las doce, me temo que el hechizo pronto se romperá. – Siguió con nuestro cuento de hadas.

- Quizás con el beso de la princesa el tiempo se detenga. – Enuncié sin casi pensar. Ella pareció sorprenderse, más no objetó ante mi propuesta.

Así que lentamente coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada y la atraje hacía a mí para que nuestros labios se unieran suavemente. Fue como si mis palabras resultasen ciertas, el tiempo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor y fuéramos los únicos en todo el universo.

El oxigeno reclama su lugar en nuestros pulmones, finalizando tan maravilloso momento.

- Eriol…quiero decirte que he sido muy feliz al conocerte y también te pido disculpas por todo los problemas y preocupaciones que te he causado. En verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Espero que ese corazón tibio, gentil y amable que posees, prevalezca siempre ante la adversidad. – Decía con los ojos casi a punto de llorar.

- No entiendo. ¿Porqué me dices todo esto ahora? – Cuestioné alarmado al ver su mirada cristalina. Su voz no se atrevió a salir; en cambio, una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su rostro.

Y de aquélla solitaria gota salada, nació una luz intensa que logró cegarme por completo…

ºººººººº

En la habitación oscuras se ve descansar a un joven de piel blanca y cabellos negros, a un costado de éste, le admira una hermosa chica de mirada amatista. Era hora de marcharse por mucho que le pesara, ya no podía seguir a su lado. Continuaría con su camino, aquél que le habían asignado desde hace mucho tiempo….después de todo, esa era su tarea.

- Adiós mi querido príncipe – Se despidió con honda tristeza al depositar su último beso sobre su frente para luego desvanecerse en centellas de luz.

ºººººººº

Despertó sobresaltado, al parecer todo había sido un vívido, sueño pero se equivocó. Un pánico tremendo le invadió al descubrir un lirio blanco junto a su almohada. Se levantó deprisa para iluminar la habitación.

- Tomoyo… tomoyo… - Repetía una y otra vez mientras la buscaba con desesperación en la casita de muñecas y por todo el lugar. Pero no encontró rastros de ella ni del empaque que la resguardó durante su llegada. Todo se había desvanecido…

Eriol estaba perplejo, simplemente no podía asimilarlo. Menos después de aquello que, siendo un sueño o no, le había mostrado la verdad…él la amaba profundamente. Sabía que eso sonaba como una locura irracional e ilógica pero esos eran sus sentimientos. Nacieron en él sin que se diera cuenta y estaban plantados en su interior.

- Parece que tu corazón lanzó un hechizo sobre el mío. – Enunció abatido y con melancolía a la solitaria flor que ella dejó como único recuerdo.

El amanecer llegó pronto ante sus cortinas, lo había esperado con impaciencia. El resto de la noche la paso en vela pensando por dónde comenzar a buscar. Por que definitivamente no iba a perderla, no lo aceptaría y lo más importante no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado, dejando pasar de largo al amor dentro su vida.

Bajó a toda prisa hacia la puerta, cuando lo interceptó su madre.

- Hijo, madrugaste. – Comentó. – Tú padre y yo estábamos por desayunar ¿nos acompañas? – A él le hubiera encantado negarse e inventar cualquier excusa pero su conciencia no le dejo mentir.

Y ahí quedó él, sentado entre sus padres degustando un plato de frutas con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Eriol, la verdad es que tu padre tiene un chequeo médico dentro de unas horas, para saber la evolución de su tratamiento y nos gustaría que fuéramos los tres juntos. – Comentó la esposa de Clow. Ante esto el muchacho simplemente asintió en automático.

ºººººººº

- No puedo creerlo. – Expresaba el médico con asombro al ver los resultados de la larga fila de exámenes hechos al Sr. Hiraguizawa.

- ¿Son malas noticias? – Preguntaba la dama oji-celeste con visible preocupación.

- Todo lo contrario. – Contradecía el hombre de bata blanca. – Al parecer, la insuficiencia cardiaca de su esposo ha desaparecido por completo. Me es difícil creer que el tratamiento haya actuado con tanta rapidez y en tan solo unos meses, pero los datos me lo confirman. Aún así esto parece…

- Un milagro – Completaba la mujer.

Cuando esta simple palabra llegó a oídos de Eriol le trajeron a su mente una especie de epifanía. En las últimas veinticuatro horas había escuchado esa palabra en más de una ocasión. Bastó con recordar su sueño y las palabras de su pequeña amiga para confirmarlo.

_- Eriol… ¿tú crees en los deseos, la magía o en los milagros? – Pregunta la damita con los ojos aún clavados en el firmamento._

_- ¿Eh? ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – Se intriga el pelinegro._

_- Es decir, si pudieras pedir un deseo… ¿qué pedirías? – Aclara la bailarina ya mirándolo._

_- Bueno…pues…creo que…pediría por la salud de mi padre. – Comenzó algo titubeante pero con seguridad al final. Tomoyo le sonrío complacida, era justo la respuesta que esperaba._

Todo parecía una extraña coincidencia del destino o… tal vez no lo era. – "_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias"-_ Esa frase era la favorita de la exsacerdoticisa de Tomoeda. Solía usarla muy a menudo, lo que le daba cierto aire de misterio. Fue una de las tantas cualidades que conquistaron a nuestro británico. Y ahora creía en esas palabras más que nunca.

Sin pensarlo más, salió a toda prisa del consultorio médico, dejando a sus progénitores con las palabras en la boca.

Tomó un taxi que lo llevara directamente al edificio principal de los negocios de la familia. En el trayecto sacó el móvil e hizo una urgente llamada a la oficina.

- Amamiya, ¿ha llegado ya la Srita. Ruby Moon? – Consutaba con su secretaria. – En cuanto llegué dígale por favor que me espere en la oficina. Estaré ahí en poco tiempo. – Ordenaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde el heredero de Clow hace acto de prescencia en su despacho, donde ya aguardaba la joven de cabello escarlata.

- Buenos días Sr. ¿a qué se debe tanta impaciencia? – Cuestionó ella al verlo entrar. No hubo respuesta ni saludo de regreso, en su lugar, Eriol se ubicó frente a su escritorio y presionó un botón de su télefono. – Srita. Amamiya, por favor no pase llamadas ni visitas por ahora. – Indicaba de nuevo, a lo que accedieron de inmediato. Luego tomó asiento.

- Quisiera retomar la plática de ayer Srita. Moon, acerca de Tomoyo. – Fue directo al grano. – Sé que quizá le vaya a sonar como un disparate pero lo que le voy a decir es verdad, ella cobró vida y necesito saber ¿cómo fue eso posible?

- Para serle honesta, no lo sé Sr. – Contestó un poco asombrada.

- ¿Acaso no fue usted quien la fabricó? – Volvió a cuestionar aún más intrigado.

- No. – Negó en respuesta.

- Pero…si usted me dijo…

- Sé lo que le dije, pero… la verdad es que esa bailarina llegó a mí justo como yo se la dí a usted. – Afirmó la mujer.

- Y ¿entonces quién? – Trataba él de cavilar.

- Su nombre es Yuuko Ichihara – Confesó al fin, mientras el joven estaba en un laberinto de incognitas que muy pronto tendrían respuesta.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega la entrega de hoy, espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado. Y por que el público lo pidió hubo mucho romance ¡SI! ^^ Para los que no conozcan a nuestro nuevo y misterioso personaje, les cuento un poquito: Yuuko Ichihara es parte del repertorio CLAMP, exactamente de las Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y XXXHolic (ambas muy recomendables para todos los seguidores de este superteam de mangakas ^^)

Por último quiero agradecer por todos los reviews recibidos hasta el momento, de verdad millones de gracias.

Les quiere Cleilis.


	11. La magia del Futuro

HoLa!!! estoy super contenta de traerles este tan esperado capítulo. En él nos despediremos de esta historia :( sip, este es el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como los diez anteriores.

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo aparecerán muchos spoilers cruciales para el fanfic "Recuerdos de una vida Incompleta" de hecho, el Principe de las Muñecas y Calendario para Dos son parte importante de mi tercer fic, así que estén atentas. Mucho de lo que ha ocurrido en éste y va a ocurrir en Calendario para dos será pieza clave para el futuro del Eriol Hiraguizawa de CCS qur todos conocemos. (UYY creo que ya dije demasiado :p)

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

Ahora sí, a leer!!!

* * *

Capítulo 11

La magía del Futuro

El joven pelinegro estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, la impresión había sido demasiada. La existencia de Tomoyo estaba rodeada de misterio tras misterio y ese laberinto al fin encontraba un rumbo fijo hacía una clarificante salida, que además de todo poseía nombre y apellido: _Yuuko Ichihara_.

- Pero… ¿quién es ella? – Preguntó el muchacho sintiendo que la curiosidad estaba matándolo.

- No podría decirle con exactitud, la conocí brevemente y por casualidad hace algunos años. – Contestaba la joven de cabellos escarlatas.

- Sí hay algo que sé Señorita Moon es que _nada en este mundo nada ocurre por casualidad_. – Comenta de nuevo en tono serio. – Por favor digame todo lo ocurrido en áquel entonces – Pidió después.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. – Accedió Ruby.

ººº Flashback ººº

_Todo comenzó cuando tenía dieciocho años y recién llegaba a esta ciudad, mi familia siempre fue pobre y humilde yo, debía encontrar algún empleo para poder sustentarlos. Pero los tiempos eran duros y nadie parecía interesado en contratar a una chica como yo. Recuerdo que ése día en particular estaba muy cansada y las esperanzas se me extinguían cada vez más; fue….entonces que me topé con esa extraña tienda. Era una casa de estilo antiguo Japonés, sentí una peculiar sensación al verme frende de ahí; como si algo en su interior me llamase con insistencia, así que entré. Me recibieron un par de niñas (una de cabellos rosa y la otra de cabellos azules) ambas me guiaron hacía el lugar, el cual, estaba lleno de objetos raros, otros antiguos y uno más de aspecto extravagante, cual si fuesen sacados de un libro de ciencia ficción. Finalmente nos detuvimos en una gran puerta hecha de palos de bambú y papel semitrasparente de china, de improviso y por sí solas, se abrieron de par en par._

_Una nube de mezclas de incienso se extendía ante nis ojos que poco a poco se logró disipar; encontrándome con una mujer de largos cabellos negros y piel casi transparente por su extrema claridad. Vestía ropas tradicionales niponas y en sus pupilas rojizas se veía reflejado un mar de profundos y oscuros secretos._

_Al verme ella sonrío hacía mí, dejándo el cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba tumbada fumando una extraña pipa._

_- Te esperaba. – Dijo sorprendiéndome._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso usted sabía que vendría?- Custioné con mayor asombro._

_- Llegaste aquí porque deseas algo ¿no es así?- Reveló con su enigmática voz._

_- Pues yo… - Dudé en continuar._

_- Watanuki – Llamó ella a otra persona. Al momento apareció un joven de cabellos oscuros y orbes azules.__** - **_Que ahora que lo pienso, tiene un gran parecido con usted joven Hiraguizawa. – Mencionó la empresaria desviándose un poco de su oyente pareció incrédulo ante el comentario e intervinó para que la señorita continuara.

_- Trae la caja blanca que está en la bodega._ – _Ordenó e inmediatamente el ojiazul cumplió con el mandato._

_Yo sólo podía mirar lo que acontecía totalmente atónita. Era tan inusual casi rozando en lo paranormal; ignoraba por completo las razones que me impulsaron a entrar a ese lugar y ahora la conexión entre mi cuerpo y mi mente no parecía suficientemente fuerte como para sacarme fuera de ahí._

_- ¿Tu nombre? – Pronunció la mística dama ante mí._

_- Ruby Moon – Contesté casi en automático. Y con esto volvió a sonreír._

_Segundos después el chico volvió, trayéndo el objeto que le habían encargado y se lo entregó a la mujer para luego volverse a retirar._

_- Quizás esto te pueda dar lo que buscas. – Enunció dejándo la caja en mis manos. Cuando ví lo que se encontraba en su interior, quedé maravillada. Una perfecta y diminuta bailarina. Salí rápido de la ensoñación al recordar un importante detalle._

_- Pero yo no tengo dinero. – Protesté avergonzada._

_- Bienes como éste no se pagan con dinero. – Respondió. – Su valor debe ser pagado con algo equivalente, no más,no menos. – Completó._

_- ¿Pero qué podría darle?- Cuestioné._

_- Será áquel broche que llevas – Dijo apuntando hacía mi cabello._

_- ¡Pero es una reliquia de mi familia! – Exclamé contrariada._

_- No te preocupes, de alguna forma él volverá a ti. No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero volverá a ti. – Tranquilizó con cierto dejo de melancolía._

_Así que entregue aquélla fina joya en forma de mariposa de alas negras y delicados cristales rojos que adornaban los bordes de éstas._ _Luego de ello y como por arte de magía me ví fuera de ahí y con el paquete blanco en mis manos. _

ººº Fin del Flasback ººº

A pesar de ver las instrucciones de la caja, jamás me tomé un momento para leerlas. Pensé que era una clase de eslogan o frase linda para cualquier niña que la tuviese y la quisiera. Pasé muchas noches observándola desde su empaque, incluso, hize varios bocetos de ella en mi viejo cuaderno de dibujo. La diseñé con muchos otros trajes y vestidos que quería hacerle. Hasta darme cuenta que sin proponermelo, tenía a un ejército de muñecas sobre el papel.

- Luego vendió los diseños para que las muñecas fueran fabricadas y distribuidas a otras empresas, incluyendo la nuestra ¿verdad? – Dijo Eriol, imaginándose el final de la historia.

- Así es. – Afirmó ella. – A su padre le gustaron tanto que me contrató para que estuviera personalmente al mando de su producción.

- ¿Y no ha intentado volver a esa casa? – Cuestionó de nuevo aún más intrigado que en el principio.

- Por supuesto. Durante mucho tiempo quisé agradercerle a esa mujer pero no encontré el establecimiento de nuevo. Incluso investigué en varios sitios pero sólo encontré su nombre.

- Una última pregunta señorita Ruby, ¿por qué me dio la muñeca presisamente a mí?- Interrogó con especial interés para escuchar la respuesta.

- Las mujeres poseemos un sexto sentido Joven Hiraguizawa y el mió me dijo a gritos que usted necesitaba a esa muñeca. Se la dí con la esperanza de que le fuera de ayuda, tanto como lo fue para mí.- Culminó con una sonrisa.

Ahora que Eriol conocía el verdadero origen de Tomoyo estaba más convencido que debía recuperarla a toda costa. Buscaría en todo Tokio si fuese necesario, hasta encontrar la antigua casona de Yuuko Ichihara. Nadie más que ella conocería el paradero de su pequeña bailarina. Pero su travesía por ése país le robaron días, que después se convirtieron en semanas y finalmente en un mes.

Parecía que la tierra nunca hubiese conocido a la dama de largos cabellos oscuros ni la vivienda en la que se alojaba…

ººº * ººº

- "Las cosas suceden en el momento en el que deben suceder" ese es el principio básico del tiempo. Y de esa forma se van tejiendo las fibras del pasado, el presente y el futuro de cualquier ser viviente. – Enuncía al cielo Yuuko desde su terraza.

- Disculpa Yuuko –San. – Interrumpe su pelinegro empleado. – Parece que ella ha vuelto.- Enuncia un momento después.

- Traéla hasta aquí. – Indica sin mostrarle la cara. El aludido asintió y fue en su busca.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Yuuko-San. – Saluda una dulce voz femenina.

Era nada más ni nada menos que la bailarina blanca que era llevada hasta la mujer por Watanuki Kimihiro. La dama mística sonrío al oir el saludo y volteó donde el joven había dejado a la muñequita.

- Esta vez tardaste más de lo normal en regresar .- Comentó la mujer al ubicarse a su lado (una delicada mesa de herrería al estilo rococó)

- Perdona. – Pero a la pequeña Naoko le fue muy díficil despedirse. – Informó la amatista.

- Y ¿qué hay de tí? ¿no es muy díficil despedirte constantemente de todas las personas que conoces? – Cuestiona la mujer de larga cabellera oscura.

- Esa es mi tarea, para eso fui creada. - Rerpondió ella restándole aparentemente importancia.

- Sí eso es verdad; un hechicero legendario llamado Clow Reed y yo te creamos con el propósito de cumplir los deseos de otras personas pero…también te dimos la oportunidad de que cumplas tus propios deseos y no sólo seas un objeto mágico. Cuando otorgas un deseo, se te a cambio la posibilidad de pedir otro y a pesar de eso, continuás pensando más en los demás que en ti misma, dejando pasar esa oportunidad. – Reprende Yuuko levemente.

- No he tenido opción. Todas las personas a las que he ayudado tienen deseos y sueños importantes y hermosos. No sería capaz de no cumplirsélos solo para satisfacer mi egoísmo. – Se justificó la pequeña con tristeza.

- A veces el deseo de una persona también es el mismo de muchas otras, de modo que uno sólo, puede significar la felicidad de mucha más gente. – Devuelve la dama mística con una sonrisa.- Estoy segura que ese joven sería muy feliz si cumplieses el deseo que te dicta tu corazón.- Finaliza casi en un murmullo.

ººº * ººº

Los copos de nieve han comenzado a descender del cielo y el frío viento comienza a soplar, dejando a su paso un manto blanco por los tejados, calles y autos; anunciando la llegada de la última estación.

Más el tiempo se detuvo literalmente para mí, aún cuando el sol salga de nuevo, trayendo consigo un nuevo día. Mi vida quedó encapsulada en ese diminuto pero eterno instante.

La soberbia que desde el nacimiento demostraba, quedó sepultada por una avalancha de dolor y sufrimiento… cuando la perdí…. Cuando perdí a mi pequeña bailarina de ojos amatistas. Ella me había transformado lentamente de afuera hacía adentro, tejiendo de nuevo cada fibra del corazón pretencioso e irremediablemente egoísta que solía tener. Que estupidez había sido la mía, al quererla lejos de mí en aquel momento, sin si quiera sospechar que ese irracional deseo se iba a convertir en una trágica realidad….

- Hermano, en la entrada hay alguien buscándote. – Indica la tierna pequeñita de largos cabellos cenizos atados en dos coletas; abriendo lentamente la puerta de áquel cuarto oscuro. Su mirada rojiza denotaba un dejo de profunda tristeza, en verdad se sentía con gran impotencia al no poder ayudar a su hermano mayor para que saliera de ese hoyo de depresión.

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie Meiling. – Ordenó con desdén el aludido sin siquiera verle ni moverse de su sitio.

- Pero Eriol, se trata de la Srita Rubí Moon. – Insistió de nuevo la chiquilla Hiraguizawa.

Con la sola mención del nombre de esa visita inesperada, no dude en correr a su encuentro y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si ella misma la había traído a mí como un inusual obsequio. Un regalo que no supe apreciar ni proteger hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La bella muñeca, mi amada Tomoyo se había desvanecido entre mis sueños y se llevó con ellos un trozo de mi corazón. Por que esa era la única verdad, yo la AMO y la amaré siempre. Su ausencia volteó de cabeza todo mi mundo; dejé de asistir a la escuela justo el día que desapareció para ir en su busca como un loco desesperado. Las empresas Hiraguizawa regresaron a las manos de mi ahora saludable padre.

Y aunque ambos (mi padre y mi madre) están bastante preocupados por mi comportamiento decaído, he logrado convencerlos de que es causado por esos cambios de la edad llamado Adolescencia. Los únicos que conocen el secreto motivo de mi tristeza son mis mejores amigos: Sakura, Shaoran, la señorita Ruby Moon y por su puesto, mi hermanita Meiling. Que al igual que yo, sentía una gran pena por la pérdida de la amatista.

Ahora quería resguardar un pequeño rayo de esperanza, que me diera algún indicio sobre su paradero. Con apuro bajé hasta la planta baja, encontrándome con la mujer de cabellos escarlarta; ella también había hecho un espacio en su apretada agenda para ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – Pregunté apenas la tuve en frente. Su negativa, fue como una punzada en mi interior. Me sentía completamente impotente y enojado conmigo mismo por resultar inútil en esa situación. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, simplemente…

- ¡No lo acepto!- Grité exasperado.

Salí disparado de la casa lleno de rabia, no me importaba la nieve que empezaba a caer ni tampoco el frío viento que empezaba a batir. Solo quería escapar de ese dolor tan insoportable que me embargaba y carcomía. Caminé hasta el parque desierto y tomé asiento en una helada banca. Copo tras copo caía en mi rostro que miraba al cielo, rogando por una pronta respuesta a mis plegarias. Los minutos pasaron a ser horas y yo continuaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados en el mismo lugar. Con la misma sensación ¿cálida? Abrí mis pupilas para explicar esa inexplicable impresión y me topé con una figura cubierta de blanco de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaba en sus manos un paraguas rojo, el cual me cubría de esa congelante lluvia blanca. Su rostro estaba escondido entre las sombras de la capucha que adornaba su abrigo.

- Muchas gracias pero no hace falta. – Le dije bajando la vista hacía mis zapatos.

Mi desconocido acompañante pareció no escucharme y permaneció sin moverse, protegiéndome del invierno. Sin saber la razón o talvez por un desvarío de imaginación, relaté mi triste tragedia a ese inesperado visitante junto a mí. En ningún momento me atreví a mirarle al rostro, estaba demasiado deprimido para ello. Cuando llegué al clímax y parte final de mi narración, percibí un leve sonido; parecido al de una gota estrellarse contra el suelo. La pequeña marca cerca de mis mocacines cafés era la prueba de que así había sido. Levanté mi vista por primera vez en todo áquel rato y descubrí el origen de la solitaria partícula líquida.

Pertenecía a me oyente compañero, al parecer, se había conmovido tanto que llegó hasta las lágrimas.

- Lo lamento no era mi intención…yo… - Intentaba torpemente disculparme.

La otra persona giró sobre sus talones y dio unos pasos en dirección opuesta de donde me encontraba. Ahora podía escuchar unos casi insonoros sollozos e hipidos, haciéndo de nuevo otro descubrimiento, el desconocido era realmente una "ella." Decidí acercarme lentamente a la clara y femenina figura. Un extraño chispazo de electricidad recorrió mi espalda, que logró extenderse por todo mi cuerpo con cada paso que daba hacía adelante.

- Perdoneme, no es necesario que comparta mis penas.- Le enuncié suavemente hacia su hombro.

- Has sufrido tanto y has estado tan sólo… - Me decía la voz controlado su llanto. – Yo soy la que debe pedir perdón. – Dijo ya al final. Reaccioné de inmediato ante esa respuesta ¿acaso podría ser verdad?

Las dudas se disiparon de mi cabeza cuando, recibí un efusivo abrazo de la jovencita. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta ante mis ojos, justamente en el instante en que ella se lanzó hacía mí. El paraguas calló a un costado de nosotros contrastando en el claro color de la nieve acumulada y el movimiento de esa persona, puso al descubierto una larga cabellera negra con delicados rulos en sus puntos. Ese singular aroma…esos brazos que me estrechan ahora mismo son…

- ¡¿Tomoyo?! – Salió mi voz con aturdimiento.

- Lo siento…lo siento….todo este tiempo creí que estarías mejor sin mí, que te estaba causando problemas si permanecía a tu lado, que sería una egoísta si pedía quedarme en tu vida… - Derrama lágrima tras lágrima la amatista.

- Te equivocas no eres nada de eso; y todo lo demás fue por culpa de un tonto malentendido…yo nunca debí decir esas cosas. – Le respondía estrechándola con fuerza. – La única verdad es que yo te amo. – Declaré ya con sus hermosas pupilas violeta mirando las mías.

Ella sonrío abiertamente, para de nuevo abrazarme.

- Yo también, mi querido príncipe. – Susurró a mi oído.

El resto de la escena fue nuestro propio cuento de hadas viviente: el príncipe besó a la princesa con dulzura, mientras la nieve caía festejando su reencuentro. Marcando su sendero a casa, juntos y con sus manos unidas, emprenden un viaje que apenas está por iniciar… acabando con el encantamiento de la fantasía y disfrutando de la mágica realidad.

Esperen un minuto ¿Mágica?

- ¿Tomoyo como es que tú…? – Inquirí deteniendo nuestro camino. Ella me sonrío como respuesta.

- Tuve que pagar por este deseo. – Contestó minutos después sin abandonar su alegre expresión.

- ¿Pagar? – Cuestioné nuevamente sin entender.

- A partir de ahora, cumpliré mis deseos y los de las personas que amo con mis propias manos. La magia con que fui creada fue el precio. – Aclaró.

- No te preocupes porque tu príncipe encantado siempre siempre te protegerá. – Le declaré mientras reíamos.

ººº * ººº

Instituto Tomoeda

(Al día Siguente)

Los alumnos llegaban a sus aulas para otro día de aprendizaje. Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li casi dan un brinco cuando vieron a su británico amigo ocupando su lugar como de costumbre. Y se alegraron aún más cuando lo vieron resplandeciente y tan lleno de energía, coloerando su rostro con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de crema dental.

- Eriol, amigo que bueno tenerte de regreso. – Saludaba Li a su camarada.

- Y ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad? – Preguntaba la castaña contagiada por los ánimos de su amigo pelinegro.

- Sólo esperen y verán – Dijo él guiñándoles el ojo derecho.

Momentos más tarde, Maika Miyamoto cruzaba la puerta del aula. Al encontrar el objeto o mejor dicho, persona con la que se había encaprichado, sonrío con malicia y satisfacción. Finalmente se vengaría del joven por haberla rechazado por segunda ocasión un mes atrás. Se acercaba peligrosamente y a paso decidido donde Hiraguizawa pero, la prescencia del profesor en turno le hicieron desistir de sus intenciones y maldecir por lo bajo.

- Buenos días a todos – Habla el hombre. – hoy daremos la bienvenida a una nueva compañera.- Añadió mientras escribía el nombre de la susodicha en el pizarrón.

El par de castaños se miraron entre sí con interrogancia para después mirar de reojo a Eriol. Al mismno tiempo Miyamoto hacía lo mismo con el británico, no le pareció muy normal verlo tan sonriente…algo estaba pasando.

- Adelante. – Indico el maestro.

- Pero si es…. – Susurraron los castaños sin poder creerlo.

Al aparecer la figura femenina al frente más de uno quedó sorprendido, por la belleza y delicada chica de cabellos negros y mirada amatista.

- Mi nombre es Tomoyo D`Moon, es un placer conocerlos. – Se presentó con sutileza. Como su apellido lo indicaba, la ex – bailarina de porcelana había quedado bajo la tutela de la Señorita Ruby Moon, que la aceptó gustosamente en su techo y en su vida.

- ¡No puede ser posible! – Exclamó una asustada rubia, atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros. – Tú…tú…no puede ser verdad. – Continuaba la joven apuntando su dedo tembloroso hacía Tomoyo.

- ¿Le sucede algo señorita Miyamoto? – Cuestionó el maestro.

- ¡Por supuesto que sucede algo! ¡Esa chica de ahí es una muñeca! – Gritó sin más.

Un silencio llenó al salón para después llenarse de risas y murmullos bastante divertidos _"Nunca me imaginé que Miyamoto tuviera esos gustos"_ podía escuchar a su alrededor. El docente carraspeó con fuerza, tratando de devolver al alumnado a la compostura.

- Señorita Miyamoto, le pido por favor que muestre respeto a su compañera. – Ordenó.

- ¡Qué! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Les digo la verdad, esa chica era una muñeca en miniatura! – Se defendía Maika furiosa y avergonzada. Causando otra vez ser la burla del salón completo.

- ¡Suficiente Señorita a la dirección! – Mandó por último el profesor.

ººº * ººº

En el receso se puede ver a un cuarteto de amigos comiendo y platicando animadamente en los jardines escolares. Todo había terminado bien, ahora podían estar seguros que la rubia Miyamoto no los molestaría nunca más. Y que el caballero de armadura magnética ya sólo atraería a una sola chica y que a ésta no la repelería jamás.

- Bienvenida al escuela. - Le susurraba a Tomoyo el oji-azul.

- No. - Corrije Ella. - Bienvenida a la vida. - Le decía sonriendo. Sellando con un beso el inicio de esa bella historia de amor.

"_Y así, el ciclo hacía el futuro comienza… a moverse"_

_Yuuko Ichihara_

FIN.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que durante este tiempo han seguido y apoyado la historia ^^

Boggart

Zitah TxE

Meems Asakura

Thelo

Darhtmocy

Lilupixie

Jessica Echizen

Kalulu13

Angeldark2805

Littlemisao Girl

Satorichiva

Lina Jonass

La criticona

Gabyhyatt

Montblanc - hien

**¡Muchísimas Gracias!**

Les Quiere: _Cleilis._


End file.
